Lo que un rey debiera ser
by mutemuia
Summary: Tyrion piensa que Bran debería ser rey. Bran decide que debería serlo Jaime. Jaime preferiría estar muerto, pero de todas formas, al final lo convencen. Un AU donde Jaime es rey, Sansa es su Mano, and Brienne es su Lord Comandante [Traducción autorizada] [angel deux, Ao3].
1. Terminemos con esto

**Traducción autorizada**

**Autora original: **angel_deux [archiveofourown PUNTO org/users/angel_deux/pseuds/angel_deux]

**Título original: **_What a King Should Look Like_

**Enlace al fic original:** archiveofourown PUNTO org/works/20141131/chapters/47716366

**Fecha de publicación: **agosto de 2019

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Aplíquense los estándares. Ni autores ni traductores poseen _Game of Thrones, _la serie, ni _Canción de Hielo y Fuego, _la saga. Todo pertenece a la HBO y a George R. R. Martin.

* * *

**NdA:**

Estoy tratando de sentirme más o menos segura con esta historia, porque de veras pensaba que mi _I'm Dying to be Born Again_ era un puro disparate, ¡pero a la gente pareció gustarle! Así que estoy publicando esto, ¡incluso aunque TAMBIÉN creo que es un disparate!

Una vez más he alterado el estado del revolcón post-festín, y una vez más he hecho las cosas incómodas entre ellos, porque todavía no me canso de escribir sobre ellos anhelándose. ¡Con suerte, ustedes tampoco!

**NdT: **

Vaya aquí mi agradecimiento a **angel_deux** (cuando sea mayor quiero escribir como ella) y todo mi cariño a **LyraDarcyFoy**, por permitirme compartir este sueño de un Braime digno y hermoso.

Para los nombres, estoy usando las traducciones de Ediciones Gilgamesh y de la wiki en español: King's Landing es Desembarco del Rey, Westeros es Poniente, Jon Snow es Jon Nieve, etc.

* * *

**LO QUE UN REY DEBIERA SER**

**Terminemos con esto**

_El nuevo príncipe de Dorne ha escuchado muchas historias sobre el rey de Poniente. Es probable que toda persona de su edad las haya escuchado desde la infancia. El título de Rey es uno nuevo, pero el hombre bajo la corona ha tenido muchos otros._ _Un relato interesante, sin importar qué historias creas._

_Los asesores del príncipe allá en Dorne habían bromeado diciendo que el rey era el hombre vivo más viejo de una casa importante en los siete reinos, y que por esa razón había sido elegido._ _Las guerras se han llevado a los grandes señores y han dejado atrás a mujeres y niños para gobernar en su lugar._ _Dicen también que la Mano del rey es una niña._ _Dicen que lo protegen niños._

_Es una decepción cuando el príncipe de Dorne llega y descubre que el rey no es ni de lejos tan viejo como se le ha hecho creer._ _Y su Mano no es una niña, sino una mujer adulta._ _Joven, bella y femenina, lo cual es de seguro una elección extraña para una Mano, pero no es una niña._ _Ella está de pie junto al trono cuando el príncipe se acerca, y su rostro es una máscara blanca fría, inmóvil, como una estatua de mármol._

_Al otro lado del rey hay otra mujer._ _Ella lleva la capa blanca de la Guardia Real, y es monstruosamente alta._ _Ella no tiene mucho destacable, y sin embargo, el príncipe no puede apartar la mirada._ _Él también ha escuchado historias sobre ella._ _La primera dama caballero._ _Él ha visto muchas guerreras en su tiempo, pero ninguna que se le parezca, como si poseyeran la cruda fortaleza para luchar de cualquier hombre.__ Ahora puede ver por qué el rey la ha elegido. Su sola presencia podría desalentar a hombres de espíritu más débil._

_—Su Gracia —dice el príncipe, y se inclina._ _El rey se levanta de su trono._ _La corona se ve bien sobre su cabeza._ _Es un hombre muy guapo._ _Canoso, pero aún dorado, como el león del sello de su casa._ _Lleva el peso de su nuevo oficio con soltura mientras desciende los peldaños para pararse frente a su invitado._ _Sonríe un poco, como si el príncipe y él compartieran un chiste._

_—Terminemos con esto —dice finalmente._

_—Su Gracia —suspira su Mano._ _La mujer de la Guardia Real cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza._ _El rey se ríe de las dos._

_—Si alguna de ellas hubiera visto cómo Robert Baratheon saludaba a los invitados, no se estarían quejando —le dice con picardía al príncipe, como si fuera un hombre mucho más joven._ _El príncipe se inclina más, sintiéndose desarmado por la risa abierta del rey, quizás incluso más que por el borde afilado de la sonrisa del hombre mayor._ _El Rey de los Cinco Años, lo están llamando._ _Un hombre que se ha concedido a sí mismo solo cinco años para completar su reinado, podría ser más impredecible que un rey normal, y los ojos verdes de este hombre bailan como fuego valyrio._ _Un mal presagio, probablemente, considerando cómo su hermana casi mantuvo el trono._

* * *

Jaime besa a Brienne después del festín para celebrar la muerte del Rey de la Noche. Está muy achispado, y se inventa alguna excusa estúpida para acompañarla a su habitación cuando ella se pone de pie y se tambalea un poco. Dice algo absurdo sobre cómo tiene que escoltarla para proteger lo que queda de la integridad del castillo: si ella se desploma, todo podría finalmente venirse abajo. Ella también ha bebido lo suficiente como para tomar la broma en el espíritu que se pretendía, y se ríe con esta risa tremendamente ruidosa, gloriosa y hermosa, así que él la hace salir al pasillo donde nadie puede verlos, y entonces la besa. La vuelve a besar cuando alcanzan lo alto de un tramo de escaleras, y luego de nuevo cuando alcanzan su habitación, y él está desesperado por besarla en los dos segundos que a ella le lleva abrir la puerta y dejarlo entrar. Él ha estado desesperado antes. Por ambas, por ella, y por Cersei. Este sentimiento dentro de él como que se morirá si no las tiene. Lucharon contra los muertos. Lucharon contra los jodidos _muertos_, y están vivos, y él ha querido las manos de Brienne sobre él por demasiado tiempo.

Ella se mueve torpe, por el deseo y la bebida, de la misma manera que él lo hace, y él sabe, en algún lugar, en el fondo de su mente, donde todavía existe el pensamiento racional, que no puede follarla esta noche. Esto no es lo que ella merece, y tampoco es lo que su historia merece. Si _él_ hubiera estado escuchando su historia, y años de anhelo culminaran en un polvo borracho, estaría disgustado por la oportunidad desperdiciada.

Aún así, él no va a _no hacer nada_.

Brienne está gloriosamente confundida y en absoluto preparada para todo. Cuando él le toca el pelo. Cuando él besa su cuello. Cuando él lucha por desatar su camisa. Cada vez que él la toca en algún lugar nuevo, ella lo mira con esta incredulidad entrañable, y él puede oírla pensar _¿De veras?_ _¿Esto también?_ _Pero ya ha sucedido tanto._ Jaime nunca ha entendido realmente el valor de las primeras veces. Cersei y él estuvieron juntos por muchísimo tiempo. Él fue su primer todo, como ella lo fue el suyo, pero a él le encantaba la comodidad y la familiaridad de los años que siguieron mucho más que esos comienzos ansiosos, torpes. Pero él sigue pensando en Brienne, y en cómo nadie ha hecho esto por ella, y a él le duele la necesidad y el orgullo y un deseo de mostrarle lo bueno que puede ser.

_No la_ _folles._ _No jodas esto._ Una constante letanía en su cabeza, y él la hace correrse dos veces con las manos y con la boca antes de siquiera dejar que ella lo toque, y su fuerte agarre en él y su expresión inocente lo _alegran _de no haberla follado, porque él nunca hubiera durado mucho.

Después, yacen enredados, y hay kilómetros de piel que explorar, pero él sigue encontrando su mano y su boca sobre las cicatrices del oso de su hombro. Hay cicatrices más recientes. Algunas tan recientes que todavía sangran. Contusiones en abundancia de su lucha contra los muertos. Pero las cicatrices del oso son suyas, de él, y le gusta sentirlas bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Por la mañana, Brienne no está, y él la busca en el castillo, fingiendo _no_ estar buscando, hasta que Sansa Stark le dice muy inocentemente que Brienne se unió a un grupo de jinetes para evaluar el daño alrededor de las murallas de Invernalia. Jaime pasa la mayor parte del resto de la mañana malhumorado hasta que finalmente es arrastrado a un consejo de guerra del que no quiere formar parte.

Y luego Tyrion está hablando de Cersei y de Desembarco del Rey, y Daenerys está hablando de fuego y sangre, y Jaime siente este horror que se hunde dentro de él. La realidad posándose sobre él como una pesada manta. Realidad y _deber._ Siempre deber.

* * *

Brienne le pide que se quede, cuando ya es la hora. Ella está de pie en el patio con su armadura, con Guardajuramentos a la cadera, y Jaime desea que ojalá pudiera. No la ha besado desde la noche del festín, porque ella apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos, incluso _antes _de que él dijera que se iba a ir con las fuerzas del norte a Desembarco del Rey, y desde entonces ha sido imposible siquiera verla por un segundo.

—No puedo quedarme —dice—. Si lo hiciera, siempre me preguntaría si yo podría haber marcado la diferencia. No sé si Cersei me escuchará. Creo que es muy tarde Pero soy el único que podría hacerle entender. Entre las dos, reducirán la ciudad a cenizas. Tengo que intentarlo.

Brienne asiente, como si supiera todo el tiempo que esa sería su respuesta. Él se acerca a ella, pero la expresión en su cara es de advertencia. Él recuerda la suave sorpresa en su rostro después de la primera vez que la hizo alcanzar un orgasmo. Esa conmoción de deseo satisfecho y sin aliento. La forma en que ella exhaló su nombre con una voz trémula, como si él le hubiera dado un regalo más precioso que el acero valyrio, que era fácilmente su mejor movimiento. Ahora ella está bien cerrada en sí misma, literalmente blindada para verlo partir, y él se pregunta si hace menos daño porque ella está blindada en el regalo que él le dio. Él piensa que un juego de armadura diferente habría enviado un mensaje, pero no está seguro de que este lo haga.

—Desearía poder quedarme —intenta, suavemente, y Brienne le da a cambio una media sonrisa triste, pero no dice nada. Si lo hiciera, él se imagina que sería algo así como "Podrías. Simplemente no quieres". Lo cual no sería correcto ni justo, porque él no piensa, porque cada pedacito de _deseo_ se centra en ella, y es el deber lo que lo aleja, pero él no sabe cómo corregirla. Él no puede besarla aquí, y ella no ha estado a solas con él desde aquella noche. Él extiende el brazo a por su mano, y ella se la da, y luego él se inclina y la besa—. Ser —le dice, y ella le da un asentimiento de cabeza, gentil y un poco reprobatoria, y entonces él la deja.

* * *

La primera orden de Jaime como rey es intentar abdicar, pero Tyrion, Sansa y Brienne ponen los ojos en blanco de manera tan recriminatoria que Jaime se siente obligado a acceder a que le pongan la corona sobre su indigna cabeza. Arya Stark es la única que piensa que es gracioso. Ese herrero con el que está, también, aunque él es mejor en disimularlo con la cabeza agachada y las mejillas rojas mientras Arya se ríe a carcajadas.

—Esto es absurdo —discute Jaime, tratando de no pensar en los reyes y la reina antes que él. Sus hijos y su madre. Ahora su hermano pequeño lleva esposas alrededor de las muñecas. Jon Nieve, el que mató al último dragón y salvó lo que quedaba de Desembarco del Rey después de que su reina elegida intentara quemarlo hasta los escombros, está encerrado en una celda a la espera de la justicia del rey. La justicia de_ Jaime_. Daenerys Targaryen se está recuperando bajo custodia con lo que queda de su séquito. Varys ha desaparecido. Samwell Tarly está sirviendo como su gran maestre a pesar de no estar calificado. Y el jodido Bronn está simplemente pasando el rato, riéndose cada vez que Jaime intenta actuar remotamente como un rey. Es una pesadilla absurda que se suponga que _él_, de todas las personas, esté a cargo de todo esto, pero siguen pidiéndole que tome decisiones.

—¿Por qué yo? —le pregunta a Bran Stark cuando están a solas. Tyrion había intentado nombrar rey al niño Stark, pero Bran lo rechazó y nombró a Jaime como su elección. Jaime ni siquiera había estado en esa reunión en particular: estaba ocupado velando lo mejor que podía a su hermana muerta, su cuerpo enterrado bajo las ruinas de la Fortaleza Roja, en algún lugar entre los escombros. Brienne fue quien lo encontró y lo llevó al Trono de Hierro, de alguna manera todavía en pie, donde todos aguardaban con una corona y demasiado pocas sonrisas en los rostros. Él seguía esperando que alguien dijera que era una broma, pero nadie lo hizo, y Bran había insistido, y ahora es el rey de los jodidos siete reinos.

—¿Por qué _no_ tú? —pregunta Bran. Jaime se pregunta si se le permite ordenar a Bran que nunca vuelva a hablar con él.

—Voy a ser un rey terrible —replica—. Toda mi vida he estado tratando de evitar la responsabilidad, y hasta ahora me ha ido bastante bien. Solo he metido la pata unas pocas veces.

—Serás un buen rey —dice Bran suavemente—. Por eso te elegí.

—Tú y más de la mitad del consejo, aparentemente. ¿Cómo conseguiste que aceptaran eso?

—Tyrion me hizo sonar muy impresionante, supongo. Así que cuando hice mi elección, me escucharon.

—Un Lannister aún en el trono. _Su_ hermano.

—Ayudaste a Jon a salvar la ciudad. Casi tuviste éxito negociando una rendición. Todos te vieron _intentarlo_. Eso significa algo. Te están llamando Mano de Oro en las calles. Están aclamando tu nombre.

—Apenas hice nada —discute Jaime—. ¡Y nada de eso importó! ¡La mitad de la ciudad ardió!

—Hubiera sido peor, si no hubieras convencido a Jon de tomar la misma decisión que tú una vez tomaste —dice Bran—. La gente te escuchó, y te vieron, y saben por qué mataste a Aerys, y saben que tus palabras a Jon significaron que Jon decidió salvarlos en lugar de dejar que su reina los quemara a todos. Saben que tú no eres tu hermana. Cantan canciones sobre ti en las tabernas y de tus gestas heroicas. Incluso tu Matarreyes ha sido considerado heroico, ahora que entienden la locura que casi los quemó.

Jaime siente un cierto aleteo ante eso. El conocimiento de que al menos _algunas_ personas lo odiarán menos porque finalmente entienden por qué hizo lo que hizo.

—Oh —se las arregla para decir.

—Eres una buena opción —continúa Bran—. Serás un buen rey, si lo deseas.

* * *

A Jaime no le gusta ser rey. No puede entender por qué la gente mata y muere por _esto_. No puede entender por qué Cersei se volvió loca, y Daenerys lo mismo y un poco más aún, por un jodido espantoso trono, un aburrimiento que adormece el culo, y la singular vergüenza ajena que resulta de ver a los nobles competir tácitamente por ver quién puede lamer mejor el suelo a sus pies. Es miserable, aburrido e ingrato. Durante la primera semana, él puede decir que va a odiar cada segundo de esto.

Supone que tiene cierta deuda de gratitud con Daenerys, Jon y Tyrion por cometer tal jodida real metedura de pata en su intento de conquista, porque al menos hay que hacer mucha reconstrucción. No hay tiempo para permitirse ponerse gordo y perezoso, volviéndose fofo como Robert lo había hecho tan rápido después de ser coronado. Un hombre más joven podría encontrar una manera de exigir lujos incluso mientras la ciudad se moría de hambre, y un hombre más monstruoso podría incluso deleitarse con eso, pero Jaime se está haciendo viejo y no es ni de cerca lo suficientemente monstruoso como para seguir los pasos de su hijo, por lo que se dedica por completo a las reformas. A veces por la noche está tan cansado que se queda dormido en su escritorio. Cersei, donde quiera que esté, debe estar furiosa con él.

_Todo hubiera sido diferente si tan solo me hubieras escuchado y te hubieras convertido en la Mano del Rey después de que Jon Arryn murió_, diría ella, si estuviera aquí, disgustada, molesta y frustrada por su incapacidad para hacer lo sensato hasta que hubiera jodido ya cualquier otra opción. Pero él era un hombre diferente cuando Jon Arryn murió. Probablemente no se hubiera quedado dormido en su escritorio, entonces. Hubiera hecho sin entusiasmo algunas cosas un día y luego hubiera dejado que el Consejo Privado decidiera lo que quisieran mientras él seguía follándose a la esposa del rey, su _hermana_ _gemela_, en privado. No, el omnisciente cascarón que era Bran Stark nunca hubiera elegido a ese hombre para ser ni siquiera la Mano de un rey, y mucho menos un rey.

Se preocupa por eso, lo cual considera él que es probablemente una buena señal. Si tanto le preocupa sucumbir al atractivo del poder de la manera en que su familia parece predispuesta, tal vez eso signifique que sea menos probable que él caiga en la misma tentación.

* * *

Nunca se siente más viejo que cuando juzga a personas mucho más jóvenes que él que han estado esperando sus juicios en sus celdas mientras él intentaba determinar los castigos apropiados. Entiende a algunos de ellos más de lo que desearía, y por eso es misericordioso, cuando puede serlo. Él sabe que la gente querrá que se haga justicia, y eso es lo que él _intenta_. Intenta hacer justicia sin permitir que se convierta en venganza.

Jon es desterrado al norte, asignado con la ingrata tarea de ayudar a reparar el daño causado a los asentamientos del Pueblo Libre y al muro, hasta el día en que Jaime decrete que es bienvenido a regresar. Perdonaría al niño de inmediato si pudiera, pero no puede negar que Jon ayudó a traer a Daenerys a los siete reinos, y que continuó apoyándola durante demasiado tiempo, y la gente de Desembarco del Rey necesita _algún_ castigo, incluso si al final fue Jon quien los salvó.

Tyrion y Jorah Mormont son juzgados de manera similar, y también son desterrados, pero en la dirección opuesta. Desterrar a su hermano es la segunda cosa más difícil que ha tenido que hacer, justo detrás de darle la espalda a Cersei cuando ella rechazó los términos de paz y declaró que la ciudad ardería, sabiendo que ella moriría si él la dejaba. Pero Tyrion le hace un gesto con la cabeza cuando Jaime se arma de valor para pronunciar la sentencia, y luego hace algunas bromas sobre los prostíbulos al otro lado del Mar Angosto, y Jaime sabe que Tyrion volverá con gusto si Jaime se lo pide, aunque en realidad podría _disfrutar_ el tiempo lejos de Desembarco del Rey para recuperarse y expiar la culpa que obviamente siente.

Todos a su alrededor claman por la ejecución de la reina dragón y lo que queda de su ejército, pero ya no hay más dragones, y ella es solo una niña sin ellos. Hermosa, destrozada, perdida. Se siente injusto dejarla vivir cuando ella cometió los mismos horrores por los que él mató a su padre, tan solo por planearlos, pero no comenzará su reinado con la muerte de otro Targaryen, así que la envía con su hermano y Mormont, desterrados al otro lado del mar, su ejército muerto o dispersado de regreso a sus tierras natales. Él le dice que espera que encuentre algo de paz, pero su expresión es hueca, y ella no responde cuando Missandei y Gusano Gris se la llevan de la sala del trono, dándole las gracias en el silencio que su reina deja atrás.

Su propia sentencia, decide, será de cinco años.

—¿Cinco años de qué, Su Gracia? —pregunta Sansa cuando él lo anuncia a los nobles allí reunidos. No hay muchos que escuchen el decreto: un muy resentido Edmure Tully, Sansa y Arya y Bran Stark, Robert Arryn, una acerada Yara Greyjoy, un desconcertado Samwell Tarly, Gendry Baratheon (que parece tan aterrorizado como Jaime por estar repentinamente en un puesto de responsabilidad), y un aparentemente muy aburrido Davos Seaworth. Es curioso que ninguno de ellos, excepto Bran, parezca pensar que valga para algo, y eso que Bran es a quien arrojó por una puta ventana. Bran asiente y sonríe levemente, como si ya supiera lo que Jaime va a decir. Tal vez lo hace. Jaime todavía no está completamente seguro de _qué_ es Bran o cuáles son sus poderes, pero encuentra cierto consuelo en la aprobación que ve en el rostro del muchacho.

—Cinco años de esto —responde Jaime, su mano en el reposabrazos del Trono de Hierro—. Y luego lo mandaré todo a la mierda, y habrá un consejo de gobierno en mi lugar. —Él mira a Sam, quien fue quien le dio la idea, y Sam se ve emocionado. El resto de la habitación murmura con disgusto, y Jaime solamente sonríe. De repente está bastante seguro de que no sobrevivirá cinco años. Si Daenerys no encuentra una manera de vengarse, uno de estos nobles encontrará la manera de deshacerse de él para que puedan tomar el trono y evitar el final del ciclo de poder que tanto les gusta a todos ellos.

* * *

Es esa certeza, descubre Jaime, de que alguien lo detendrá lo que lo hace tan apasionado. Escucha las cosas que la gente dice sobre él, porque Bronn nunca le permite olvidar. Dicen que es imprudente, que es impulsivo, que una sentencia de cinco años lo hace sentir desesperado por hacer algo digno de tener su nombre en los libros de historia. Lo cual es absurdo en sí mismo, porque es un Matarreyes que se convirtió en rey. Perdió una mano y luchó contra los muertos. La Guerra de los Cinco Reyes comenzó (discutiblemente) porque se follaba a su hermana gemela. Fue el primer hombre en la historia de Poniente en nombrar caballero a una mujer. Cada libro de historia por el resto de los tiempos va a incluir al menos un poco sobre él, incluso si la mayor parte lo hará parecer horrible.

* * *

Él elige el consejo que llegado el momento lo reemplazará tan sabiamente como puede, aunque no se le da mucha opción. La mayoría de las casas principales están prácticamente destruidas, y las casas más pequeñas envían a gente codiciosa del poder a quienes Jaime decide rechazar porque su ambición le recuerda demasiado a las personas que solían adular a Cersei para estar más cerca del verdadero poder. No les confiaría su reino a ellos. Elige a algunos representantes de entre el pueblo llano, lo cual es difícil porque las personas que _quieren_ estar en él generalmente esperan ser recompensados con oro y reconocimiento, y ese no es su objetivo.

Todos los señores claman para que él elija una Mano, después de haber gobernado durante casi una luna sin una, y él sabe que una buena Mano podría ayudarlo con este jodido desastre, por lo que analiza sus opciones. Desea que Tyrion no hubiera respaldado al caballo equivocado. No cree que le hubiera gustado tener a su hermano tomando tantas decisiones para el reino después de tener últimamente un historial tan terrible, pero Tyrion al menos habría tenido algún consejo. Todas sus opciones parecen demasiado débiles o demasiado tercas o demasiado idiotas. Demasiado mucho o demasiado poco de cada cualidad.

Le lleva un solo día darse cuenta de que su principal problema es que todavía está tratando de pensar como lo haría su padre, y como lo haría Tyrion, e incluso como lo haría Cersei. Reduciendo su grupo de opciones de acuerdo con lo que ellos sugerirían. Una vez que deja de hacer eso, una vez que puede ver las cosas más claramente, la elección es obvia.

* * *

Ella se ha demorado en Desembarco del Rey por culpa de Bran, que seguía insistiendo en que aún no era hora de irse, y Jaime supone que probablemente esta es la razón. Bran se ha vuelto más como él y menos como el irritante ruido de fondo que era allá en Invernalia, pero aún disfruta siendo misterioso sobre ciertas cosas.

—¿Se trata de Bran? —pregunta ella.

Están de pie juntos en un balcón bajo cerca del mar, porque Jaime no quería tener esta conversación en la Fortaleza Roja, especialmente no en la sala del trono. Todavía se está reconstruyendo, y es muy ruidoso, polvoriento y lleno de trabajadores, y a Jaime le escuece saber que el cuerpo de Cersei todavía está allí abajo en algún lugar junto con cualquier otra persona que estuviera intentando escapar a través de las criptas. Además, nadie ha encontrado a Varys todavía, y Jaime ha tenido repetidas pesadillas con el hombre saliendo de detrás de una pared mientras está durmiendo. No quiere arriesgarse a ser escuchado.

—Bran no ha dicho nada —dice. Está nervioso, se da cuenta. Sansa le frunce el ceño.

—¿Se trata de Brienne? —pregunta ella. Jaime traga saliva y se niega a mirarla.

—No —dice. Intenta no sonar _tan_ patéticamente triste—. No se trata de Brienne.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me pediste que viniera sola?

Brienne no ha logrado mirarlo directamente a los ojos desde que fue coronado. Ella lo llama _Su Gracia_ con una voz rígida y sosa que le hace rechinar los dientes. Ella sigue a Sansa como una pálida sombra sin personalidad propia, como si pensara que la corona le ha robado a él el recuerdo de la forma en que ella le agarraba y tiraba del pelo cuando su lengua estaba dentro de ella.

En verdad, Jaime le pidió a Sansa que viniera sola porque no puede soportar a la nueva y distante Brienne, que se ha negado a todos sus intentos de hablar con ella como los iguales que siempre debieron haber sido.

—Te pedí que vinieras sola porque no tenía ganas de ser humillado frente a una audiencia si me rechazabas —dice, en lugar de decirle la verdad. Sansa palidece y da medio paso atrás, y Jaime se apresura a arreglarlo—. _Dioses,_ no, Sansa. Quiero que seas mi _Mano_, no mi esposa.

Sansa parpadea, y frunce el ceño, y parpadea otra vez, y luego pregunta "¿En serio?", con una voz tan baja que le recuerda lo joven que es. Pequeña, esperanzada y tranquila, una sonrisa amenaza con romper su suave máscara norteña.

—Puede que hayas notado que me falta una —dice, y su pequeña sonrisa se convierte en una expresión de dolor, y ella se apoya en el balcón y frunce el ceño con desaprobación.

—¿Eso era una _broma_? —pregunta, y él se ríe de la forma en que su mirada irritada se demora en su mano dorada.

—Un poco —admite—. Pero la solicitud no lo fue. No puedo pensar en nadie más adecuado para la tarea. —Se da cuenta de que eso suena como si la hubiera elegido debido a la escasez de opciones, y se apresura a agregar—: Sé que no te gusto. Probablemente no confíes en mí. Pero tú te preocupas por el futuro del reino tan profundamente como yo. Mantuviste a Invernalia en funcionamiento cuando tu primo estaba fuera de combate perdiendo su buen sentido. Sobreviviste a algunos de los peores intrigantes de Poniente, incluida mi hermana. Sabes cómo funcionan Desembarco del Rey y su gente, y no te gusta en nada más que a mí, pero eres demasiado inteligente para ser abiertamente desdeñosa como yo suelo ser. Una buena Mano es un equilibrio del rey, y tú serías eso en todos los sentidos. Cinco años. Eso es todo lo que pido. Si deseas abandonar mi servicio en cualquier momento, le otorgaré al norte su independencia y te nombraré su reina. Si de alguna manera encuentras en ti fuerza para soportarme durante cinco años completos, mi último acto será nombrarte Reina del Norte y ponerte en camino. Necesito la guía de alguien mayor y más sabio que yo, dicen mis señores, pero todos son viejos y aburridos, así que creo que joven y sabio probablemente sea mejor.

Sansa todavía lo está mirando. Mitad incrédula y mitad convencida de que está bromeando.

—Pensé que se lo pedirías a Bran, o quizás... No lo sé. A Brienne.

—Brienne no sería una muy buena Mano, me temo —dice Jaime, medio sonriendo ante la idea—. Ella es demasiado noble. Tú entiendes la forma en que funcionan las cosas y comprendes que la nobleza no siempre es posible. Tú eres las mejores partes de tu padre, pero ninguna de las que encontraba tan irritantes sobre él, así que creo que trabajaríamos bien juntos. Y no tienes miedo de llamarme horrible idiota cuando estoy siendo un horrible idiota. Me gusta eso de ti. Cersei se rodeó de aduladores, y nos habría quemado a todos por estar en su contra. Daenerys hizo lo mismo. Quiero a alguien a mi lado que me desafíe.

—Brienne te desafiaría —dice Sansa en voz baja.

—Brienne ni siquiera puede mirarme —responde Jaime. Intenta sonar despreocupado y no amargado y deprimido, pero probablemente no lo logra—. Y si alguna vez siente la necesidad de desafiarme, será con unos mil '_Su Gracia_', porque ahora es muy _correcta_.

Ah, ¿qué dijo de no sonar amargado? Sansa lo mira con las cejas arqueadas cuando él termina, y se siente vagamente como un regaño. Como su madre cuando todavía eran niños en Aguasdulces y Jaime pasaba demasiado tiempo rogándole al Pez Negro que le contara historias e ignorando por completo a Lysa Tully.

—Si me quedo y sirvo como tu Mano, Brienne se quedará también —dice finalmente Sansa—. ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con tu decisión de nombrarme a mí?

—No —responde Jaime, y espera que ella sepa que está respondiendo honestamente, por increíble que pueda parecer. La verdad es que se resignó a una vida sin Brienne hace mucho, y no importa lo que él _quiera_, sabe que rompió algo entre ellos cuando se fue. Si todo se tratara de Brienne, probablemente elegiría enviarla a ella y a Sansa de regreso al norte, donde podría imaginarse a su dama caballero caminando a salvo por los pasillos donde la besó y durmiendo todas las noches en la cama donde la probó—. Brienne toma sus propias decisiones. Me imagino que ella elegirá quedarse aquí y protegerte, y no tengo ningún problema con eso, pero yo no vería el punto de obligarla a permanecer cerca de mí si va a continuar evitándome.

—Si voy a ser tu Mano, ¿Brienne será nombrada Lord Comandante?

—No, absolutamente no.

—¿Y si lo convirtiera en una condición para mi aceptación?

Terca y orgullosa, molesta con él, porque piensa que él está subestimando a Brienne. ¿Por qué todos insisten en malinterpretarlo?

—¿Crees que le negaría la capa blanca por mi propio bien? No hay nadie en quien confiaría más para cuidar mis espaldas. Es a _ella_ a quien intento proteger. La Guardia Real fue un veneno para mí. Ahogándome bajo reglas y votos que no podía cumplir. Brienne ha encontrado un buen servicio en tu protección. Jurarle a un señor o una dama de quien puede estar orgullosa de proteger es todo lo que ella siempre ha querido. No la haría proteger a personas como yo. No con esos _votos_ colgando sobre ella.

—Puedes cambiar los votos —le recuerda Sansa—. Escríbelos tú mismo. Asegúrate de que sean votos que estarías feliz de jurar. —Cuando él la mira con sorpresa, ella se encoge de hombros—. Eres el rey, Su Gracia. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Si alguna vez me vuelves a llamar '_Su Gracia_' en privado, te mandaré de regreso a casa y nombraré a Bronn como mi Mano —se queja Jaime, lo que la hace sonreír—. Pero..., tienes razón, Sansa. Gracias. Ya eres una mejor Mano de lo que merezco.

—Oh, ¿he aceptado el trabajo? —pregunta secamente Sansa.

—¿No es así? —pregunta a su vez Jaime.

* * *

Sansa lo ayuda a reescribir las reglas de la Guardia Real para que tengan sentido incluso cuando estén protegiendo al Consejo una vez que hayan transcurrido los cinco años. Ella le hace la cortesía de no sonreírle con suficiencia cuando él trata de sugerir muy casualmente tachar todo el asunto de "no casarse", aunque él puede sentir que ella pone los ojos en blanco detrás de su espalda. Tampoco quiere exigirle a su Guardia Real que sirva de por vida, tanto porque no quiere atarlos como porque quiere poder deshacerse de los que pueden ser corrompidos. Sansa y él regatean sobre los términos: ¿cuántos votos del consejo se necesitan para despedir a un Guardia Real? ¿Deberían ser liberados al casarse o aún se les permitirá servir? ¿Cuántos votos del consejo deberían ser necesarios para _confirmar_ un Guardia Real? Jaime quiere arrancarse la barba al final, pero Sansa es paciente en la forma en que una persona solo puede ser cuando ha pasado el último año calculando jodidos sacos de grano.

Al final, Sansa está complacida, y toma su página garabateada y comienza a copiarla en algo más pulcro y con menos palabrotas.

—Esta es una relación de votos justa —dice ella—. Quizás empiecen a llamarte Rey Jaime el Justo.

—Cállate —dice Jaime. Deja caer su corona sobre la cabeza de Sansa cuando sale por la puerta, ignorando su balbuceo de indignación.

* * *

Sansa quiere sorprender a Brienne con el nombramiento enfrente de todos, pero la idea de que Brienne lo rechace le provoca náuseas, y no está seguro de si ella se sentiría cómoda rechazándolo si _quisiera_ frente a todos esos ojos, así que él le manda aviso para que se reúna con él en su sala privada. Esta habitación horrible y de mal gusto que sobrevivió a las llamas y que todavía huele levemente a Cersei, como un fantasma de una vieja historia. Le hace desear tener un dragón. Solo uno pequeñito. Lo justo para reducir a escombros esta habitación y así él poder comenzar de nuevo.

Brienne está incómoda en la entrada, toda correcta y rígida como ha estado últimamente. Jaime está girando su corona sobre su muñón cuando ella entra, y ella se ve dolorida, como si quisiera llamarlo idiota pero no se atreve, y eso lo molesta de nuevo.

_Llámame idiota_, anhela decir. _Llámame cualquier cosa menos 'Su Gracia' con esa horrible voz hueca como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido_.

—Ahí estás —dice él, poniéndose de pie para poder inclinarse ante ella. Su corona cae al suelo y resuena ruidosamente, y ella apenas logra sofocar un suspiro. Ella se inclina a su vez y fija la mirada con decisión en su oído derecho.

—Me hiciste llamar —dice ella. Él suspira y se sienta de nuevo en su silla, desplomándose insolentemente, recogiendo la corona con la punta de su bota, porque en este punto está _tratando_ de enojarla.

—_Sí_ que te hice llamar —dice, tratando de recuperar algo de aquella irritante obsequiosidad que tenía cuando era su prisionero y ella lo miraba con disgusto franco y no con esta cuidadosa y odiosa neutralidad que es todo lo que ha visto de ella últimamente—. Parecía ser la forma más fácil de lograr que realmente hablaras conmigo. No quería abusar del privilegio si el verme te molesta tanto que ya no puedes siquiera mirarme a los ojos, pero me pareció más amable hablar contigo en privado que soltarte esto en medio de la corte. —Él espera que ella diga algo. Negar la acusación de que lo evita. Replicarle sobre sus presunciones. Corregir su postura, incluso. Pero ella solo presiona sus gruesos labios y continúa con la mirada fija en su oreja, como si eso valiera como contacto visual. Él suspira—. Tu querida Lady Stark y yo hemos acordado que serías la mejor opción para Lord Comandante de mi Guardia Real.

—Tu... ¿qué? —pregunta Brienne, su voz muy débil. Finalmente ella lo mira a los ojos, la incomprensión anegándolos como lo había hecho cuando él le quitó los paños menores y corrió a poner sus dedos dentro de ella. Ahora Jaime es quien tiene que apartar la mirada, pero mirar su mano ciertamente no ayuda en nada.

—Quería evitar todo el problema el mayor tiempo posible. Recuerdas cómo me sentía acerca de mis viejos votos de la Guardia Real, supongo. No podía imaginar hacer que la gente jurara las mismas cosas que yo violé repetidamente. Pero Sansa me persuadió para que los reescribiera como unos de los que pueda sentirme orgulloso. No se te pediría que me sirvieras de por vida. Podrías dejar mi servicio cuando quisieras. Y si yo fuera a hacer algo que pusiera en riesgo la integridad de Desembarco del Rey, estarías en tu derecho de cuestionarme o cortarme el cuello si llegara a eso.

Él la mira a los ojos de nuevo, y ella traga saliva y se aferra a Guardajuramentos con más fuerza.

—Yo..., sería un honor, Su Gracia —comienza, y él suspira de nuevo. Quiere levantarse e ir hacia ella, pero se obliga a permanecer sentado.

—Sé que dicen que la corona cambia a un hombre, pero casi nunca la uso, y he sido rey por menos de un ciclo lunar.

—¿Su Gracia? —pregunta Brienne, claramente desconcertada.

—¿Has olvidado tan pronto que me arrastraste a través de las Tierras de los Ríos con una correa? ¿Que limpiaste mi mierda de enfermo cuando me moría? ¿Que compartimos un baño juntos en Harrenhall? Porque no lo he olvidado, Brienne, y no me he olvidado de Invernalia.

Ella jadea bruscamente ante eso, y aparta la vista de él, el color regresando a sus mejillas. Él se siente culpable. Desearía no haberlo hecho.

—Ser Jaime —comienza ella, pero no termina.

—Supongo que eso es mejor —refunfuña—. Aunque no por mucho. Brienne, yo..., si no puedes tratarme como solías, dímelo ahora para que pueda prepararme. Tú, de entre todas las personas, sabes lo tonto que puedo ser, y creo que necesito que tú me lo señales. Mantenme sintiéndome como yo mismo. El único que me trata como debería es _Bronn_. No quiero tus '_Su Gracia_' y no quiero tus '_Ser'_. Fui solamente Jaime para ti una vez. Tal vez me hago ilusiones al pensar que fui tu _amigo_.

Los ojos de Brienne ahora son penetrantes, y él no puede apartar la mirada. Parece incómoda, pero se aleja de la entrada y finalmente se sienta en el asiento frente a él.

—Jaime —dice ella, y él sonríe—. Sabes que no es... correcto, ahora. Eres el _rey_.

—Si hay una cosa buena que puedo decir de tener esta estúpida corona sobre mi cabeza, es que _soy yo_ quien decide lo que es correcto ahora. Aerys y Robert y Joffrey nunca se cansaron de recordarle a la gente que eran reyes, y yo sospecho que nunca me cansaré de recordarle a la gente que soy Jaime Lannister, el jodido Matarreyes, un caballero manco que una vez habría estado feliz de morir bajo los muros de Invernalia siempre y cuando Brienne de Tarth estuviera viva y al alcance de su vista cuando lo hiciera.

Ella niega con la cabeza como si su voz fuera un zumbido irritante, y baja la mirada a sus propios pies.

—No deberías decir cosas así —dice ella con tristeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque la gente dice que no debería? ¿O porque tú no quieres que lo haga?

El silencio que se extiende es abismal.

Jaime sabe lo que ella va a decir, y se siente como si estuviera enfermo.

—Porque yo no quiero que lo hagas —responde finalmente, y él baja la mirada a su regazo antes de que ella pueda ver sus ojos. Sus dedos se envuelven más fuertemente alrededor de la corona.

Entonces ya está. Tenía razón cuando pensó que había hecho añicos algo cuando se fue. Brienne le dio una oportunidad esa noche en Invernalia. Una sola oportunidad para demostrarle que él era el hombre que ella creía que era, y él demostró que _no_ era ese hombre. No fue capaz de salvar a Cersei, pero lo _intentó_, y Brienne no puede perdonar eso. Él entiende. Desearía no hacerlo, pero él sabía el riesgo cuando se fue, y juzgó que la posibilidad de salvar a su hermana y a su hijo era una que no podía desperdiciar.

Excepto que Cersei lo miró con desagrado cuando trató de persuadirla para rendirse, y murió huyendo de Daenerys, y el niño había muerto mucho antes, y ahora Jaime es el jodido _rey_, una cosa que nunca quiso, y la única cosa que _sí _que quiere se le ha escapado de las manos porque es un idiota que la dejó ir.

—Está bien —dice. Su voz es algo débil y tenue, muy lejana—. Intentaré ser tan correcto como desees, entonces, Ser. —Brienne se estremece un poco, y él tiene que contener la molestia para verlo. Quizás no _tan_ formal, pues. Él desea que ella le dijera lo que _sí_ quiere de él, si no quiere su devoción—. Todavía te nombraría Lord Comandante, si aceptas. Si te hace sentir mejor poner el Ser delante de mi nombre, bien, pero no puedo soportar 'Su Gracia', y te pediría que no lo hagas. Espero que sigas siendo una amiga para mí, incluso si te resulta difícil separarme _a mí_ de esta maldita corona.

Brienne lo mira fijamente. Parece que está sopesando sus opciones, así que él se lo permite. Finalmente, ella asiente.

—Por supuesto, Jaime —dice ella. Él está bastante seguro de que se le ha roto el corazón. Tal vez se sentirá pisoteado, una vez que el shock desaparezca. Tal vez se quedará despierto esta noche y recordará la manera decidida en que había dicho _porque yo no quiero que lo hagas_. Pero al menos ahora lo sabe, y al menos ahora está seguro de que ella dejará de evitarlo, ahora que sus deseos se han expresado y los suyos han sido abatidos. Entonces él le sonríe y asiente para despedirla, y trata de convencerse a sí mismo de que se siente un poco mejor.

* * *

—Obviamente no hay precedente para que un Lord Comandante sea reina —dice Sansa cuando entra en sus habitaciones más tarde esa noche—. Pero Sam y yo estábamos hablando sobre eso, y los votos que escribimos no–

—No importa —dice Jaime. Lo dice, lo sabe, bastante dramáticamente. No puede evitarlo. Está de pie en la ventana de su habitación, como había visto tantas veces a Cersei, así que _se_ _siente_ dramático. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Mirando a la ciudad medio arruinada allá abajo. El shock _ya_ _ha_ pasado, y sí que se siente con el corazón bastante roto, pero sobre todo, sólo se siente viejo y cansado y manco. Todo es tan malditamente _difícil_ cuando eres viejo y estás cansado y eres manco. ¿Por qué querría alguien ser rey de algo?

—¿Por qué rechazaría el puesto? —pregunta incrédula Sansa—. Hablaré con ella. Yo–

—Ella no va a ser mi reina —dice Jaime pacientemente. Él está, lo admite, un poquito satisfecho de que Sansa haya asumido que Brienne rechazaría la Guardia Real antes que rechazarlo _a él_.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Se lo pediste?

—No me molesté en hacerlo. Ella no tiene interés en–

—Bueno, _eso es_ ridículo —interrumpe Sansa.

—Tan halagadora como pueda ser tu confianza...

—Cállate. Sabes que no estoy hablando por mí misma.

—No, ciertamente soy consciente de eso —dice Jaime, riéndose al fin y volviéndose hacia ella, pensando en su expresión de horror cuando ella pensó que él estaba pidiendo su mano.

—Yo solamente lo digo porque estoy segura de que Brienne no se negaría.

—¿Si le arrojara encima mi poder como rey? ¿O incluso solo _recordarle_ que soy el rey? No, probablemente no. Y entonces los dos seríamos jodidamente miserables.

—Realmente no puedes creer eso, ¿verdad?

—Sansa, se acabó —suspira Jaime—. Ella tomará el puesto de Lord Comandante.

—¿Te estás rindiendo?

—Ella me pidió que lo hiciera —dice Jaime en voz baja, y la expresión de Sansa se vuelve irritada y triste, todo a la vez, y ella sacude la cabeza.

—Sé lo que siente por ti —dice ella.

—Sabías lo que _sentía_ por mí —puntualiza—. No creo que deba ser demasiado impactante que me las arreglé para destruir esos sentimientos. Tengo un talento único para hacer que la gente me odie.

—Ella no te _odia_.

—Podría preferirlo si lo hiciera.

—Nunca me di cuenta de lo dramático que eres. Eres peor que yo cuando era niña.

—Bueno, ahora somos amigos. Puedo ser dramático contigo, y tú eres mi Mano, así que tienes que escucharme.

—Oh, ¿somos amigos?

—No sé qué más llamarías a esto.

Sansa lo considera, y él puede decir que está acumulando una lista de cosas para decir probablemente muy divertidas y también muy crueles, pero luego deja los papeles que sostiene sobre su escritorio y dice—: Supongo que somos amigos. Sin embargo, es raro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres tan _viejo_ —dice, y Jaime se ríe y gime y se sienta.

—Bien. Tienes mi atención. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Cinco años. Dijiste cinco años. ¿Sigue siendo ese el plan?

—Lo es.

—¿Y qué pasa después?

—Un consejo representativo para asegurar que se tengan en cuenta las voces de la gente común. Sam tiene algunas ideas. Trabajaremos con él para desarrollarlas. Solo han pasado unas pocas lunas. Hay tiempo.

—Me refería a _ti_, Jaime. ¿Qué pasa contigo después?

—Oh. No lo sé. No lo he pensado mucho.

Sansa suspira y lo mira de una manera que es extrañamente maternal, para una muchacha que es lo suficientemente joven como para ser su hija—. ¿Por qué no? —pregunta ella.

—Porque es demasiado deprimente —admite Jaime—. Tal vez pueda localizar a Tyrion, ver en qué está metido. No me queda mucho por aquí.

—Está Invernalia —dice Sansa, un poco reacia, pero parece lo suficientemente sincera. Él aprecia eso más de lo que puede decir, pero no puede imaginárselo bien. Acechando por los pasillos de Invernalia como un patético fantasma inútil. Al menos si fuera a Casterly Rock, estaría rondando su propio castillo familiar. El último Lannister. El último rey, enmoheciéndose en ese lugar sombrío. Sí, eso parece apropiado.

—Gracias, Sansa —dice en su lugar de eso, principalmente porque no quiere que ella lo llame dramático otra vez.

* * *

Brienne se convierte en Lord Comandante con la debida y apropiada ceremonia. Jaime aún odia pensar en aquella única noche perfecta en Invernalia, pero le complace concederle este sueño. Nombrarla caballero es lo mejor que haya hecho en su vida, y esto parece una buena continuación. Pone la capa blanca sobre sus hombros con la ayuda de Sansa, y luego Brienne jura sus nuevos votos, y el resto de la corte se desvanece mientras él la mira.

Ella le sonríe después, y él le devuelve la sonrisa, y no hay amargura en su corazón. Solo anhelo. Solo tristeza y arrepentimiento. Solo orgullo por verla llegar tan lejos.

_Te amo_, piensa. Declarado sin rodeos por vez primera, incluso si es solo en su cabeza. Pero él no lo dice en voz alta. Y no lo dirá en voz alta, porque ella le pidió que no lo hiciera. Aunque eso no lo hace menos cierto.

.

* * *

.

**NdT:**

El segundo y último capítulo, mañana.


	2. No sé si había en mí esperanza

**NdA:**

Honestamente, debería haber dividido esto en tres capítulos, pero ya dije que serían dos capítulos y ya tengo editadas las once mil palabras de este monstruo, así que... aquí tienen.

Este capítulo les llega sencillamente gracias a mi revisión de la quinta temporada y a mí, recordando lo atractivo que creo que es Daario.

* * *

**No sé si había en mí lugar para la esperanza**

Brienne es un Lord Comandante muy irritante, como Jaime había asumido que sería. Es suspicaz y quisquillosa con todos los que acuden a la corte, y siempre insiste en proteger ella misma al rey durante las funciones importantes, lo que a menudo arroja a Jaime a una espiral de ansiedad; si alguien decidiera _de veras _enviar a un asesino, ella haría alguna tontería como arrojarse delante de él para tratar de detenerlo.

Él trata de sugerir que ella tome un enfoque más administrativo como Lord Comandante exactamente una vez. No _se atreve_ a sugerirlo de nuevo.

Ella elige personalmente al resto de la Guardia Real, con la ayuda de Sansa y Bronn, porque Jaime les asigna la tarea cuando se da cuenta de que no sabe lo suficiente sobre los solicitantes como para tomar una decisión informada. Podrick es el único que elige por sí mismo, y eso hace que Brienne resplandezca de orgullo cuando él lo sugiere, y el muchacho de hecho _llora_ cuando Jaime le ofrece el puesto. Los otros que elige Brienne son una mezcla de antiguos mercenarios, ex soldados y ex Capas Blancas. Hay algunos caballeros menores, algunos hombres del norte, un segundo hijo de una casa menor en las Tierras del Oeste. Uno es dorniense, y hay también una feroz mujer del Pueblo Libre, que a Jaime le gusta bastante porque odia a los engreídos señores tanto como él.

Brienne es un buen Lord Comandante, según la opinión de todos. La gente de Desembarco del Rey parece amarla, y las niñas la aclaman en las calles cuando pasa, y Brienne siempre tiene que esconder una sonrisa cuando Jaime bromea con ella sobre ser la próxima Barristan el Bravo. Y cuanto más bromea con ella, más normal actúa ella, hasta que por fin ella le ladra de manera regular. Secamente regañándole frente al Consejo Privado. Poniéndole los ojos en blanco abiertamente. Llamándolo niño y tonto y completo imbécil mientras él _disfruta_ del hecho de que a veces ella incluso parece olvidar que es el rey.

Cuando el tiempo del primer año de su reinado ha pasado, comienza a temer un poco menos el asesinato, al menos de los señores de Poniente. Toda la idea de Rey por Cinco Años todavía no es muy popular entre la nobleza, pero ha demostrado ser al menos no el peor gobernante que han tenido en la memoria reciente. El reino se consume con la reconstrucción, y él ayuda, y no están acostumbrados a tener un gobernante que considere sus necesidades al tomar decisiones. Bran supervisa el norte mientras Sansa sirve como Mano, y recuperan lentamente al pueblo llano del norte con la comida que se comercializa desde Dorne y desde mucho más lejos. Llena los castillos abandonados con señores y señoras a los que él distingue de entre las personas que han demostrado ser más desinteresadamente útiles para las personas que los rodean. Básicamente es una parodia de la _bondad_, y le hace reír pensar que tiene la esperanza de engañar a alguien para que piense que es sincero sobre ello, pero Sansa le asegura que es lo que la gente necesita, y él la cree.

Los Lannister solían ser de hacer gestos grandiosos y opulentos para distraer al pueblo llano de su hambre, pero la corona no puede permitirse que Jaime haga ese tipo de gestos, y él sabe que necesita estar lo más lejos posible de los Lannister, así que Sansa tiene personas que difunden información y educación y recordatorios de cómo sus mejoras van a ayudar a largo plazo. No está seguro de que la gente común no prefiera tener oro en la mano _ahora_, pero no hay disturbios enormes en su primer año, y solo uno menor cerca del comienzo del segundo, por lo que lo toma como una victoria.

Las personas que lo sirven —Bronn y Davos y Sansa en particular—, informan de varios rumores sobre Daenerys Targaryen y sus planes de venganza. Ella está de vuelta en Meereen y gobierna allí, reuniendo lentamente fuerza y riqueza, y no es ni de cerca lo suficiente como para amenazar Poniente, pero él sabe que llegado el momento tendrá que hacer las paces con ella. Davos es el único que no lo incordia recordándole que debería haber ordenado su ejecución. Brienne no dice nada en absoluto al respecto, pero frunce el ceño mucho y lo mira con más atención en las semanas posteriores a cada uno de esos rumores, e irritan a todos con sus disputas, ya que él finge no entender por qué ella está siendo tan molesta y ella finge que no está siendo molesta en absoluto.

* * *

—Daario Naharis fue visto en Braavos —dice Sansa fríamente una mañana, entrando en las habitaciones de Jaime mientras se pelea animosamente con algunos informes de mercancías en su escritorio. Con Davos siendo el pobre escritor que es, y Jaime siendo el pobre lector, estos informes siempre son muy del tipo de un ciego guiando a otro ciego y siempre le causan dolor de cabeza. Los arroja a un lado, contento de ser distraído, incluso si es para hablar sobre su inminente asesinato.

—¿Puedes pensar en alguna razón para que el consorte de la reina dragón esté en Braavos? —pregunta Jaime con ironía. Sansa suspira y mira por encima del hombro para intercambiar una mirada con Brienne. Como siempre, la mujer que ama está en algún lugar detrás de él, fuera de la vista, lo que tensa sus hombros y empeora sus dolores de cabeza. Puede que ella se haya vuelto menos fría y distante y más amigable, pero todavía hay un desapego como el que había allá al principio, y él todavía ansía desesperadamente besarla de nuevo, y todavía duele si se le dan suficientes momentos de tranquilidad seguidos para pensar en ello.

Sansa rompe su contacto visual con Brienne y se apoya contra el borde de su escritorio, poniendo su mano sobre la dorada suya. Ella solo toca la mano que no es la suya, y él finge no darse cuenta, porque sabe que ella cree que mantiene oculto su miedo al contacto.

—Jaime —dice ella—. Le escribí a Arya para ver qué puede descubrir, y le pedí a Bran que hiciera lo mismo, pero te pediría que confíes en mí. Ella va a enviar a alguien a por ti.

—Sí, me imagino que sí —admite Jaime en voz baja.

—Doblaremos nuestros guardias —dice Brienne.

—Arya volverá para ayudar, y puedo tratar de averiguar cuánto está dispuesta a pagarles Daenerys. Si nosotros–

—Tenemos que considerar lo que sucederá si tienen éxito —dice Jaime. Sansa y Brienne callan, y de nuevo Sansa mira a Brienne. Él escucha a su Lord Comandante acercarse, suspira y hurga entre los papeles desorganizados de su escritorio hasta que encuentra el que garabateó hace dos noches cuando tenía problemas para dormir—. Necesito que copies esto con una mano más legible, y Brienne puede ser testigo cuando lo firme. O conseguiré a alguien más objetivo, si lo prefieres.

Sansa lo lee por encima con rapidez y su ceño se oscurece.

—¿Me nombraste tu heredera? —pregunta ella.

—¿Quién más?

—Jaime, esto es... —Sansa deja salir el aire de sus pulmones y alza la mirada hacia él, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas—. La corona, si mueres antes de completar tu mandato. Roca Casterly. Cualquier oro que aún le quede a tu familia. Jaime, esto es _todo _lo que tienes. ¿Qué hay de tus hijos?

—Mis hijos están muertos, Sansa, como bien sabes —le recuerda Jaime con una sonrisa cortante. Ella le frunce el ceño de nuevo. Se ve dividida entre estar feliz y estar enojada.

—Sabes lo que quise decir —dice ella.

—No habrá más niños —le dice. Se _niega _por completo a permitir que ella rompa el contacto visual, porque ella solamente miraría a Brienne, y él no puede manejar esa humillación en este momento. Solo porque nunca hablen de eso, no significa que todos en la habitación no sepan exactamente cómo se siente Jaime sobre Brienne, y exactamente cuánto le encantaría la oportunidad de tener hijos con ella algún día. Huérfanos adoptados o de otra manera. No es quisquilloso. Criará lo que sea siempre y cuando Brienne esté allí ayudando, pero él no tiene ningún interés en eso si ella no está—. Sé que a los señores les gusta arrojarme encima a sus pobres hijas, pero no me voy a casar con ninguna de ellas. Mi... oportunidad para eso ha pasado. Tú serías una hija tan buena como cualquier otra, Sansa. Tú eres la razón por la que el reino está tan bien como está. Si voy a morir con el trabajo sin terminar, eres la única en quien confiaría para ver el resto llevado a cabo.

—Jaime —dice Brienne suavemente, justo por encima de su hombro—. No van a tener éxito.

Su mano vacila cerca de su hombro, y luego ella permite que baje, tocándolo por primera vez desde que él besó su mano para despedirse en el patio de Invernalia. Él trata de no tensarse bajo su toque, porque sabe que ella lo interpretará mal. Cuando levanta la vista para hacer contacto visual con su Mano, Sansa lo mira con lástima.

* * *

Ella no dice nada al respecto hasta más tarde esa noche, cuando llama a su puerta y entra, despidiendo a Podrick y pidiéndole que se quedara afuera mientras hablaba con el rey. Sansa había accedido finalmente a ser nombrada heredera de Jaime, aunque ella había insistido en una cláusula que dijera que cualquier hijo de Jaime reemplazaría su derecho. Él asume que su presencia es para una celebración tranquila hasta que ella le sirve una copa de vino y se la da con un gesto de hombros obstinado que le hace pensar en su madre.

—Bebe —dice ella. Él bebe, divertido por su seriedad—. Vamos a hablar de Brienne.

Él gime y vacía la copa, que ella llena diligentemente de nuevo, esta vez con un indicio de sonrisa.

—Tenemos muchas otras cosas de las que hablar. ¿Enviaste el cuervo a tu hermana?

—Sabes que sí. No seas insultante. Mis deberes son atendidos y tenemos tiempo para esta conversación. Brienne está dirigiendo una sesión de entrenamiento, por lo que no está siendo tu sombra por una vez. No pretendo desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

—No, por supuesto que no lo harás —protesta Jaime.

—Bebe —dice ella, y él suspira y bebe.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperas obtener de esto?

—Comprensión.

—¿Qué hay que entender?

—Cuando era niña, me imaginaba enamorada de tu hijo. Tú sabes eso.

—Lo sé —admite Jaime con una mueca de dolor. No es que le prestara mucha atención a Sansa en el camino de regreso a Desembarco del Rey, pero ella era una muchachita cortés que miraba a Joffrey con estrellas en los ojos.

—Obviamente, tengo mejor conocimiento ahora y sé cómo se ve el verdadero amor.

—Ugh. Por favor, no me hagas hacer esto.

—Solo lo digo porque la forma en que ustedes dos lo llevan es humillante de presenciar. Ella te mira como una doncella de una canción.

—¿Es ella la doncella? ¿O soy yo la doncella?

—Ustedes dos son la doncella —dice Sansa—. Suspirando de amor por el otro. Es desagradable.

—Ella no hace eso —se ríe Jaime. Ahora solo duele un poco, después de un año. El sufrimiento se desvanece, el dolor se apaga. Es más fácil de aceptar de lo que era. Se siente como penitencia, realmente, por todos sus pecados, y en su edad en constante avance, la noción de pagar por ellos no parece tan absurda como solía ser—. Ella no quiere... bueno, a mí. Ella no me quiere.

—Ella sí lo hace. Estoy segura de que malinterpretaste lo que ella dijo. O tal vez ella lo dijo porque _ella _malinterpretó lo que _tú_ dijiste. No sé la razón completa de nada de esto, porque ambos son muy buenos en negarse a hablar sobre cosas importantes. Pero sé cómo te mira, y sé cómo intentas no mirarla. ¿Qué pasó en Invernalia?

—No voy a contarle nada a una chica que acabo de nombrar como mi hija.

—Entonces ya eres un mejor padre falso que cualquier otro que haya conocido —murmura Sansa, tomando un sorbo de vino y haciendo una mueca—. No te estoy pidiendo _detalles_, Jaime. Te estoy preguntando qué pasó.

—Me fui —dice Jaime—. Y ella no puede perdonarlo.

—¿Perdonarlo? ¿O entenderlo?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Recuerdo esa mañana. Brienne salió volando a ofrecerse voluntaria para alguna tarea estúpida para la que no la necesitaban, y tú andabas con la cara mustia por el castillo como un perro apaleado y pateado. _¿Por qué__?_

Ha llegado a conocer las maneras de Sansa, y sabe cuándo ella no va a permitir dejar pasar algo.

—Se despertó antes que yo esa mañana, y quería encontrarla y asegurarme de que no... se arrepintiera. De lo que habíamos hecho. No estoy seguro de si ella lo hizo. Creo que probablemente estaba asustada y tímida, así que salió corriendo. Habría hablado con ella cuando regresara, pero me vi metido en una reunión con Daenerys y Tyrion, y me di cuenta de que no podía quedarme. Le conté, una vez que logré estar con ella a solas, y ella fue muy educada cuando me dijo que entendía. Muy solícita. Ella me pidió que me quedara, más tarde, pero incluso eso fue... No lo sé. No quiero decir _desapasionado_, pero fue casi eso. Parecía saber que yo no podía.

—¿_Por qué_ no podías?

—Daenerys iba a matar a mi hermana. Iba a matar a nuestro _hijo_. Cersei afirmó estar embarazada antes de que yo dejara Desembarco del Rey. Ahora sé que ella no lo estaba. O tal vez lo estuvo, en algún momento, pero no lo estaba cuando murió.

—No sabía eso —dice Sansa en voz baja. Ella no le ofrece sus disculpas ni sus condolencias, por lo que le a él le gusta más todavía.

—Sabía que Cersei sería ejecutada, porque sabía que ella nunca se rendiría. Pensaba que si iba con ella, le hablaba, tal vez le recordara que el bebé podría vivir si ella se entregaba... No lo sé. No sé qué pensé que iba a hacer. Obviamente, ella no me escuchó, y Daenerys intentó quemar la ciudad, y Cersei murió. Simplemente debería haberme quedado en Invernalia con Brienne. Ahora lo sé, pero también sé que me habría preguntado por el resto de mi vida si había algo que hubiera podido hacer. Sé que mi hermana fue un monstruo para ti, pero ella era mi gemela y yo la quería.

—Cersei fue un monstruo para todos —dice Sansa en un tono tenso y molesto—. Tú solo eras demasiado ciego para verlo.

—No, lo vi —admite Jaime—. Yo solo... no intenté detenerlo. Incluso después de que ella usó el _fuego valyrio_. —Él se ríe amargamente—. A veces me pregunto por ese hombre. ¿Cómo podría haber regresado a ella después de eso? No se siente como yo, pero luego recuerdo que _sí_ lo era, y me avergüenzo de nuevo.

—Creo que todos sentimos vergüenza por nuestras acciones pasadas.

—Quizás eso sea cierto —dice Jaime—. Pero algunos de nosotros tenemos más de qué sentirnos avergonzados que otros.

—No entraré en ningún tipo de competición contigo por quién se arrepiente más. Dejaste tullido a mi hermano. Tú ganas automáticamente. Pero eso no significa que no tenga las mías propias. —Ella suspira y toma otro trago largo de vino. Ella nuevamente le recuerda a un niño que finge ser adulto, pero él sabe que eso es injusto; ella es una Mano más competente de lo que muchos hombres de dos veces su edad habrían sido. Sus vagos sentimientos paternales por ella están bien, pero no puede permitirse que lo cieguen a la realidad de que ella es una mujer a la que debería estar escuchando—. ¿Sabes que ni siquiera le dije adiós a Jon cuando salimos de Invernalia la primera vez? Ni siquiera lo pensé hasta que llevábamos en el camino dos días enteros. Abracé a Rickon, y fui y besé a Bran en la mejilla a pesar de que me hacía sentir enferma verlo allí acostado, y Robb me alzó en sus brazos en el patio y me hizo dar vueltas como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña, y aunque estaba molesta y avergonzada y temía que tu hermana me creyera infantil si me viera, aún así le devolví el abrazo. Pero nunca le dije nada a Jon. Y entonces fue dos días después, y sentí añoranza, y pensé en aquella vez cuando estábamos jugando a escondernos en el Bosque de Dioses. Creo que Theon lo llamaba Cazadores y Lobos. Jon y él eran los cazadores, y el resto de nosotros éramos lobos. No solía jugar con ellos, pero decidí hacerlo, ese día. No puedo recordar _por qué._ Creo que estaba tratando de evitar alguna lección que odiaba. Algo sobre mapas y memorización, probablemente. Arya y yo nos escabullimos. Fue una de las pocas veces que ambas estuvimos de acuerdo en eso, así que quería ser súper buena en lo que sea que estuviéramos haciendo. Quería demostrar que _podría_ jugar con ellos si lo quisiera. —Se ríe un poco, obviamente irritada por la niña que solía ser—. Traté de subirme al árbol corazón, porque pensé que mi cabello podría mezclarse con las hojas, pero las ramas superiores eran demasiado gruesas y no podía agarrarme a ninguna sino a las más bajas. Jon me encontró, y estaba tan avergonzada de haber sido atrapada tan rápido, pero Jon solo se llevó un dedo a los labios y me alzó más alto por entre las ramas superiores. Theon y él encontraron a todos los demás antes de que Jon fingiera por fin encontrarme. Nunca antes había tenido un secreto con Jon, y los dos nos reíamos y casi se nos escapa cuando Robb preguntó cómo fue que subí allá arriba por mi cuenta. Cuando recordé eso en el Camino Real, y me di cuenta de que nunca volvería a ver a Jon, me sentí tan culpable y horrible. Y luego lo olvidé de nuevo, porque _Joffrey_ quería hablar conmigo, y yo era una niña tan estúpida. Cuando mi padre murió, me quedaría despierta todas las noches e imaginaba a Robb viniendo a salvarme. Derribando mi puerta, levantándome de la cama y sacándome fuera de allí con copos de nieve aún derritiéndose en su cabello. Y él me llevaría con mi madre, y Arya ya estaría allí, porque, por supuesto, Arya se habría escapado y habría encontrado el camino de regreso a ellos de alguna manera. Nunca imaginé a Jon viniendo a por mí. Ni una sola vez. Cuando lo volví a ver, quería llorar eternamente por miles de razones diferentes, pero una de ellas era arrepentimiento. Desearía haberle dicho adiós. Deseaba haber sido más amable con él. Todavía lo hago.

Jaime le da un momento para dejar que su remordimiento se asiente, y entonces le dice en voz baja—: Lamento haberlo enviado lejos.

—Él será más feliz allí de lo que hubiera sido aquí.

—¿Incluso si extraña a su familia?

—Incluso si extraña a su familia —acepta Sansa con tristeza—. E incluso si nosotros lo extrañamos. —Toma otro sorbo de vino y luego lo mira con severidad otra vez, abandonando la piel de la niña y convirtiéndose en su Mano fiel de nuevo—. Pero esto no se trata de Jon y de mí.

—¿No?

—Se trata de Brienne. Y de ti. Y de Invernalia.

—Y remordimientos —le recuerda Jaime, alzando un vaso. Sansa pone los ojos en blanco.

—Dijiste que ella lo entendió. No creo que lo haya hecho.

—¿Qué no hay que entender?

—Creo que Brienne vio lo que esperaba ver, y creo que aún lo ve.

—¿Qué esperaba ver?

—Lo acabas de decir.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Ugh —suspira Sansa. Ella se inclina hacia adelante y lo mira muy fijamente—. Regresaste a ella. Cada vez, volviste a tu hermana. Elegiste a tu hermana por encima de todo lo demás. Por encima de toda razón. Cada vez.

—¡Estaba embarazada! —dice Jaime, un temor frío colándose en él—. Le dije a Brienne que tenía que volver y tratar de salvarla, por el bebé y–

—Y porque la amabas.

—¡Ella era mi _hermana_!

—Ella nunca fue solo tu hermana. Tal vez así es como la viste, al final. No lo sé. Pero ella nunca fue _solo_ tu hermana. ¿Cómo se suponía que Brienne supiera que algo había cambiado? ¿Solo porque la _besaste_?

Y, bueno, él odia dar alas a la esperanza en su corazón de que todo esto podría ser un malentendido y de que no es solo que Brienne sintiera bien poco por él que ella pudo darlo por perdido cuando intentó ayudar a Cersei porque ella lo encontraba _deshonroso_ o lo que quiera que sea que él haya estado asumiendo sobre sus razones para rechazarlo. Pero tiene _sentido_. Tiene sentido, y Sansa lo dijo, y en el último año ha llegado a confiar en la forma en que ella lee a las personas, y cree que podría estar en lo cierto.

—Joder —exhala él.

—Te lo dije —dice Sansa, con una sonrisita muy satisfecha.

—Joder —repite Jaime, con más énfasis esta vez—. Ha pasado un _año_.

—Lo sé. Han sido bastante estúpidos sobre esto, los dos.

—Cállate —dice Jaime, y ella se ríe—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a arreglar esto?

—No lo sé.

—Tú eres la Mano, ¿no? Se supone que tú debes hacer el trabajo real y se supone que yo debo parlotear sin sentido y tomar todo el crédito.

—No es como si yo tuviera más experiencia con esto que tú. Tan solo _díselo_.

—Ella dijo que no quería que yo dijera cosas así.

—¿Cosas como cuáles?

—No me acuerdo. Dije algo probablemente muy dramático y sensiblero mientras trataba de ser romántico.

—Fácil, pues. No seas dramático ni sensiblero y solo dile la verdad. Probablemente pensó que todavía estabas de duelo por Cersei cuando lo dijiste. Que no sabías lo que estabas diciendo. O tal vez pensó que estabas tratando de congraciarte con ella porque Cersei estaba muerta y ella todavía estaba viva.

—Oh, dioses, ¿tú crees? —Jaime gime—. Eso sería horrible.

—Lo sería —acepta Sansa con una pequeña sonrisa—. Lo es. Es insoportable verlo. Este patético _doloroso anhelo._ Siempre suena encantador en las historias, pero la realidad es menos inspiradora.

—Entonces tal vez nos hice un servicio a todos, enviando a Jon al muro.

Sansa le regala una mirada muy poco impresionada que se convierte en el indicio de una sonrisa.

—Así que solo eres un idiota sobre de tus propias emociones —dice ella, su mentón alzado regiamente, su tono como el hielo. Al menos si algún asesino tiene suerte con él, eligió bien su reemplazo.

—Quizás solo eres muy obvia —replica él.

—No lo soy —dice ella, con la confianza de los jóvenes—. Eres un hombre mejor de lo que eras, y estoy orgullosa de ser tu Mano, pero nunca te respetaré hasta que logres hacer esto bien.

Jaime hace una mueca y toma otro trago largo de la copa frente a él.

* * *

Jaime nunca ha sido bueno en hablar de las cosas. Puede bromear bien y decir cosas sarcásticas que callan a la gente que ya le temían un poco, pero ¿cosas importantes? Solía dar voz a todo su amor mientras estaba dentro de Cersei, como si le quitaran el filtro entre el cerebro y la boca siempre y cuando su polla estuviera ocupada. Ella lo callaría con besos hambrientos y 'shhh' urgentes, pero él seguiría hablando una y otra vez hasta que terminara. Fuera de hacer el amor, siempre ha sido incómodo y poco natural. Su familia siempre estuvo tan dispuesta a la ironía y al sarcasmo. La sinceridad siempre ha sido difícil.

Los pequeños obsequios nunca funcionaron muy bien con Cersei, porque las pequeñas cosas la irritarían y cualquier cosa más grande encendería su paranoia.

—¿Alguien te vio comprándolo? —le preguntó una vez sobre un bonito anillo dorado con una piedra verde que le había recordado sus ojos.

—¿Por qué importa? —preguntó—. Eres mi gemela. Puedo comprarte regalos. Nadie lo cuestionará.

Pero ella había ordenado que se lo quitara, así que él lo mantuvo oculto hasta que lo perdió en algún lugar.

Con Brienne, es diferente. No está seguro de que ella lo crea sincero. No de inmediato. No cuando todavía está tan lejos de él. ¿Pero regalos? Él no tiene que esconder nada. Él puede darle todo lo que quiera. Él sabe que a ella le gustan los gestos grandes, pero, francamente, se está quedando sin esos, así que tendrán que valer gestos más pequeños. Intenta encontrar momentos en los que Sansa no esté cerca, porque sabe que se sentirá abochornado si ella lo mira con esos ojos de Catelyn Tully y ese juicio devastador de Ned Stark.

Le da a Brienne pequeños obsequios, pequeñas muestras de aprecio a las que intenta no atribuir ninguna emoción abrumadora. Una manta nueva que él cree que a ella le gustaría. Un pañuelo bordado. Un buen par de botas. Cosas que serían apropiadas para que un rey le diera a su Lord Comandante como pequeños '_gracias_' por su excelente servicio. Pero no se trata solo de cosas materiales. Él sabe que también necesita mostrar su aprecio de otras maneras. Mostrarle que la valora.

Cuando el nuevo príncipe de Dorne solicita una audiencia privada para discutir la producción de alimentos, Jaime trae a Brienne y le pide su opinión sobre varios asuntos, consciente pero indiferente de la forma en que el príncipe observa y evalúa el hecho de que el Rey Jaime respeta claramente la opinión de su Lord Comandante. Después, Jaime insta a Brienne a comer algunas de las frutas que el príncipe trajo como regalo, y cuando ve cuánto le gusta el sabor de las naranjas, se las da todas y finge que no le gustan.

En las reuniones del Consejo Privado, él regaña a Bronn por interrumpirla cuando ella está hablando, aunque sabe que Bronn lo irritará intensamente más tarde, y la envía con Davos cuando Davos necesita una cabeza firme para ayudarlo a acorralar a un par de capitanes pendencieros, y él les dice a todos los que escucharán que Brienne es su asesor de más confianza y su amiga, y que debería hacérsele caso. Él la invita a las reuniones con Addam sobre los Capas Doradas, y discuten sobre la comida y el vino mientras Sansa garabatea cifras y Bronn intenta encontrar más oro. Brienne se ablanda lentamente, pero sí se ablanda. Ella se ríe más de sus chistes, y comienza a devolverle las bromas _públicamente_ y a ponerle los ojos en blanco cuando dice algo tonto, en lugar de solo permitirlo cuando están entre amigos. Él la pilla sonriéndole a él algunas veces, de esa manera tranquila que ella hace que apenas parezca una sonrisa en absoluto.

* * *

La noche en que vienen los asesinos parece bastante normal. Acaban de terminar con una fiesta fastidiosamente elaborada que Sansa insistió en que tenía que hacer para Yara Greyjoy. Fue complicado ganar su apoyo, pero lo habían logrado con suficiente oro y hombres que lanzarle encima a Euron hasta que el lascivo idiota fue derrotado y las Islas del Hierro le fueron entregadas a ella. Parece que le gusta Sansa, además, con todas las historias que Sansa cuenta de cuando Theon estaba creciendo, y mira a Brienne con una lujuria abierta que hace que Brienne se ruborice y que Jaime se sienta a partes iguales territorial y (a regañadientes) complacido de que alguien más tenga la misma reacción hacia Brienne que él. Igual que con ese pelirrojo enorme del Pueblo Libre.

Él trata de tentar a Brienne para que tome una copa de vino, pero ella es muy cumplidora como siempre, de pie justo sobre su hombro, y ella rechaza cada uno de sus intentos. Incluso cuando él suspira y exagera su desánimo, ella solo se ríe, aunque al menos suena como una risa _cariñosa_.

Sansa luce preciosa pero severa y silenciosamente engreída siempre que Brienne y él intercambian apenas una sola palabra. Más de un señor advenedizo intenta entablar conversación con ella o pedirle que baile, pero ella los desvía a todos diplomáticamente. Aparentemente, algunos de los futuros miembros del consejo han escuchado susurros sobre la creciente amenaza de la chica Targaryen, y él soporta muchas preguntas tranquilas y educadas sobre si están planeando _encargarse de eso_, lo cual siempre lo irrita. Sansa es buena para calmar la tensión y sonríe con mucha frialdad y cortesía y les recuerda a los interrogadores que la misericordia del rey fue una declaración inapelable, y que no cambiará de opinión.

Ella todavía es una mejor Mano de la que se merece, probablemente. Ella es una mejor amiga, también. Un mejor heredero. Si la imposible proximidad física y la distancia emocional de Brienne son su penitencia, entonces Sansa debe ser una recompensa por algo bueno.

Cuando el festín finalmente termina, despide a todos con un intento de real magnificencia que hace que Bronn lo abuchee abiertamente desde la mesa baja donde Jaime insistió en que se sentara, y Jaime le hace un gesto grosero que solo Bronn y Brienne parecen haber visto. Posiblemente Pod, a juzgar por lo rojo que se pone su rostro, como si estuviera tratando de no reír.

Sansa lo detiene en el pasillo cuando él y Brienne se van.

—He tenido noticias de Bran —dice ella—. Un cuervo. Él dice que tengamos cautela. Arya llegará pronto, dice, pero el peligro está cerca.

—Por favor, respóndele a tu hermano e infórmale de que encuentro sus crípticos mensajes muy irritantes.

—Deberíamos llevarte a tus habitaciones —dice Brienne. Su mano está firmemente apretada alrededor de Guardajuramentos, y la otra se acerca para agarrarlo del brazo, como si quisiera arrastrarlo todo el pasillo de vuelta hasta sus habitaciones como un niño rebelde. Él se ríe un poco.

—¿Ves? Dile a tu hermano que ha vuelto paranoica a mi Lord Comandante —grita cuando Brienne lo arrastra físicamente detrás de ella.

* * *

Cuando regresan a su habitación, Jaime se sorprende al encontrar a Pod y a la mujer feroz del Pueblo Libre, Lenna, registrando aposentos. Parecen sorprendidos de verlo de regreso tan temprano.

—¿La gente revisa mis habitaciones todas las noches? —pregunta. Está un poco molesto porque no lo sabía, y la cara de Brienne se sonroja un poco.

—Me tomo mi puesto en serio —dice ella. Ella lo mira y, por un momento, su expresión es abierta. No aquella necedad cerrada y en blanco que fue después de que él la abandonó en Invernalia, y no el tentativo afecto de últimamente. Es la forma en que ella lo miraba en Aguasdulces. La forma en que lo miraba en los baños en Harrenhall. Es muy Brienne, y su estómago se aprieta y su aliento vacila—. Alguien tiene que mantenerte vivo.

Él se alegra de que ella se dé la vuelta para despedir a los otros, porque de lo contrario, seguramente se le habría estrangulado la voz al decir algo ridículo y vergonzoso. Él la observa caminar a través de la habitación y revisar el balcón y detrás de las cortinas nuevamente, y él siente una creciente ternura. Ella se arrodilla y mira debajo de su cama, y él se ríe un poco, coladito sin remedio por su grande y tonta persona.

—¿Qué? —le suelta ella.

—Nada. Eres muy minuciosa —dice.

—Te mantengo _a_ _salvo_ —le recuerda ella, con la mandíbula apretada en esa expresión obstinada que de alguna manera él solía odiar.

—Sí, y haces un muy buen trabajo —dice Jaime. Es sincero, y le sonríe, pero ve la forma en que sus ojos van hacia su mano dorada, y él frunce el ceño—. Lo digo en serio —le dice—. ¿Esto? Esto no fue culpa tuya.

Su mano se tensa sobre Guardajuramentos como siempre lo hace cuando está reprimiendo algo, y ella agacha la cabeza, comenzando a moverse para dejarlo atrás. Él no quiere que ella se vaya.

—Espera —dice, y sabe que su voz es alta, necesitada y patética—. Brienne, por favor. Necesito que sepas…

—Estás borracho.

—¿Qué? No, no lo estoy.

—Has estado bebiendo.

—Soy un Lannister. Unas pocas copas de vino no son nada. Yo–

—Jaime —suspira Brienne, claramente irritada—. ¿Qué bien puede salir de eso?

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a decir.

—Vas a decir algo tonto y de alguna manera encantador, mitad disculpa y mitad excusa, y funcionará. ¿Pero qué bien saldrá de eso?

Jaime acusa el golpe. Él piensa que tal vez en unos momentos se sentirá _herido_, como cuando un golpe cae pero no duele de inmediato.

—¿Qué _bien_? —pregunta.

—Buenas noches, Jaime —dice ella, dándose la vuelta para irse.

—Te amo —dice. Ella se congela, y se gira para mirarlo, y su expresión bien podría estar tallada en piedra.

—No lo haces —dice ella, como si fuera el final de la conversación, y se va.

Jaime se queda allí de pie por un minuto completo después de eso, mirando fijamente a la puerta, sin palabras y agraviado, su molestia cada vez mayor. Sin poder creérselo, extiende sus brazos a la habitación vacía, su cara se deforma de incredulidad. Probablemente ella está de guardia justo afuera. Podía abrir de un portazo e ir tras ella, exigirle que lo escuchara. ¿Pero qué bien haría _eso_? Solo la molestaría, y él puede decir cosas bestialmente crueles cuando está enojado, lo sabe.

No, mejor esperar hasta la mañana, cuando pueda discutir su caso con la cabeza más despejada. No es que piense que estará mucho menos molesto; no puede creer que ella haya dicho 'no lo haces' así. ¿Qué sabe ella al respecto, en cualquier caso?

* * *

Lo despierta la canción de espada contra espada en algún lugar cercano, dentro del palacio. Él piensa que es un sueño al principio. Había estado soñando con Brienne luchando contra él en ese puente, solo que él ya había perdido una mano, y ella estaba tratando de matarlo mientras su muñón bombeaba sangre constantemente al suelo y él se hacía más y más débil con cada latido. Las espadas habían gritado cuando se juntaron, y escucharlas al despertar se siente como una pesadilla que se desvanece en lugar de la realidad por unos instantes.

Lucha por sentarse, enredado en sus mantas, y en la oscuridad de su habitación ve la forma de una persona, no más que una sombra a esta luz, moviéndose hacia él. Él grita por sus guardias y rueda hacia el otro lado de la cama, donde guarda un cuchillo en la mesa de al lado. Intenta agarrarlo con la mano derecha, y su muñón lo lanza al suelo. Él lo sigue, sus rodillas golpeando la piedra con una fuerza estremecedora que lo tendrá cojeando más tarde, si logra sobrevivir. Oye el sonido de una hoja que se extrae de una vaina.

Tantea a ciegas, y encuentra el cuchillo bajo la cama, lo agarra y se gira justo a tiempo cuando la hoja baja hacia él. Desvía el golpe con el cuchillo y se pone de pie de un salto. Está vestido solo con paños menores, y se siente desnudo y horriblemente pequeño. ¿Sigue siendo una pesadilla? Se siente como una. Resultará que el asesino tiene la cara de Cersei, probablemente.

El asesino empuña una espada corta. Se mueven en las sombras de la habitación oscura. Afuera, oye gritos. _Brienne_, recuerda. Ella estaba de guardia. _Oh, dioses, Brienne no. Debería haberla enviado al norte, mandarla lejos..._

Se despierta del todo mientras pelea. Quizás sentirá orgullo por ello más tarde, pero en verdad es principalmente instinto. Pelea sucio y se las arregla para empujarlos a través de la habitación hasta donde Lamento de Viuda está apoyada contra la pared, y luego la siente, perfecta en su mano. Su sangre corre veloz con la canción de batalla, y se ríe en la cara de este aspirante a asesino. Si este bastardo mató a Brienne para llegar a él, no hay nada más que perder. Ha de hecho de sí mismo un poderoso enemigo.

Pero la ira y la sed de sangre solo funcionan hasta un punto. Él está luchando contra un asesino entrenado con su mano mala, y está cansado y no es tan joven como una vez fue. Él contraataca, lo aleja y se da cuenta de que el otro está jugando con él. Podría terminar esto en cualquier momento.

Lo apuñala una vez, en el costado, un golpe doloroso que lo hace tropezar y agitarle la espada en la cara. Lo desvía con solo un pequeño corte en el cuello, y él sabe ya que ha perdido esta pelea. Le golpea en el pecho, cortándolo profundamente, y él se tambalea hacia atrás, pone distancia entre ellos. Es exactamente lo que quería el asesino.

Le da una patada en el pecho, y él se estrella contra una mesa, la delicada madera astillándose bajo su peso. Él grita y el asesino se cierne sobre él, tal como Brienne lo había hecho en su sueño, con su gloriosa furia, hermosa incluso cuando lo miraba con disgusto. Este asesino no se molesta en hacer lo mismo. Lo mira fijamente. No puede verle la cara, pero imagina que se divierte. Está seguro de que su reputación lo había convencido de que esta sería una pelea más difícil.

Entonces hay dos sombras sobre él. Esta segunda se desliza silenciosamente desde la puerta abierta del balcón. Un movimiento mínimo y ágil cuando se saca una espada silenciosa. Jaime no los mira completamente, porque encuentra en su idiota corazón lugar para la esperanza.

Hay un sonido como un agujero que perfora un odre de agua medio lleno, y luego al asesino le ha salido un apéndice de acero, justo en el medio del pecho. Se vuelven, y la segunda sombra destella en la escasa luz, y luego hay sangre rociando a Jaime desde arriba cuando la segunda sombra corta la garganta del asesino.

—Eres un luchador de mierda con la mano izquierda —dice Arya Stark, antes de que el cuerpo del asesino haya siquiera caído al suelo. Cuando lo hace, cae sin gracia sobre las piernas de Jaime, provocándole un dolor que le estremece la columna vertebral, donde los pedazos de la mesa se clavan en su espalda. Arya se ríe de él cuando hace un ruido patético a medio camino entre el dolor y la ofensa.

—¿Estabas de pie ahí fuera mirándome?

—Quería ver cuánto tiempo podrías durar —Cuando él la fulmina con la mirada, ella se burla—. ¿Qué? No soy tu maldita Guardia Real. No hice ningún juramento bonito. _Podrías_ darme las gracias por salvar tu vida.

—Tal vez podría si me ayudas a mover esto.

Arya suelta una risita y lo ayuda a deslizar el cuerpo del asesino de sus piernas. Jaime lo desenmascara, pero no es nadie que reconozca, lo cual es un poco decepcionante.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta.

—No sé. Un Hombre sin Rostro. Daenerys hizo que su lindo mercenario contratara a algunos de ellos. Se sintió mal por eso, pero ahora tiene _consejeros_, y todos ellos piensan que deberías estar muerto. Le pregunté a tu hermano al respecto, pero ya no está con ella, y no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

—¿Está bien Tyrion?

—Estupendo. Te odia un poco por exiliarlo, pero dijo que él te habría hecho lo mismo. Lo superará una vez que le concedas el perdón, como todo el mundo sabe que harás. Él va a resolver las cosas con Daenerys, dijo, y tratar de que ella te deje en paz. Quizás tenga suerte. Probablemente deberías seguirme. Tus guerreros de fantasía aparentemente no están haciendo su trabajo.

—Mierda. Brienne —exhala, y se pone de pie tambaleándose. Arya lo mira con evidente molestia mientras él tropieza por toda la habitación y se pone pantalones y una túnica, haciendo una mueca ante la tensión de sus heridas. Están sangrando, pero no hay tiempo para detenerlo. Cuando termina, ella está esperando junto a la puerta, con un dedo en los labios en un gesto de silencio.

—Vamos —dice ella.

Toma a Lamento de Viuda y la sigue. Ella se mueve en silencio, incluso la chirriante puerta se abre sin hacer ningún ruido por una vez. Él trata de emularla lo mejor que puede, pero está cansado y herido y sabe que no es del todo exitoso. Al lado de la puerta, hay un Guardia Real muerto. El muchacho de las Tierras del Oeste. Jaime se siente un monstruo por la oleada de alivio que siente, porque no ve a Brienne por ningún lado.

Hay sonidos de peleas en la fortaleza, pero cada ruido hace un eco extraño aquí, e incluso después de haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida en estos pasillos, no está seguro de dónde vienen. El choque de acero contra acero, los gritos, gruñidos y maldiciones de los luchadores. Se siente inútil y perdido mientras sigue a Arya. Se siente cansado. Se siente viejo.

_Por favor, que esté viva._

Arya comienza a correr de repente, y se encuentra con otro asesino en un cruce del pasillo, dando vueltas en una complicada danza, cada uno empuñando lo que parecen miles de cuchillas diferentes, cuchillos apareciendo de botas y cinturones y mangas para encontrarse y entrechocar y luego volar por el pasillo. Jaime sigue y distrae al asesino el tiempo suficiente para que Arya lo apuñale media docena de veces.

—Deberías quedarte atrás, Su Gracia —dice ella, profundamente sarcástica, mientras recoge sus armas.

—Que te jodan —dice él.

—Por aquí —replica ella.

Se encuentran con algunos mercenarios por el camino. Son mucho más fáciles de combatir que los Hombres sin Rostro, y Jaime derrota a los suficientes como para comenzar a sentirse un poco menos patético. Encuentran a Bronn abriéndose camino alegremente a través de un grupo completo de ellos, y le envía a Jaime un saludo arrogante a través de la habitación antes de meterse de lleno en faena nuevamente. Arya lo lleva por otro tramo de escaleras, y él se da cuenta de que se dirigen a la habitación de Sansa.

El último Hombre sin Rostro con el que se tropiezan casi consigue lo mejor de Arya, pero le roban el aliento a Jaime por completo. Él ya estaba flaqueando, su túnica un desastre empapado en sangre, y el poderoso golpe en la mandíbula que el asesino le asesta le hace sonar la cabeza y su estúpido cuerpo se tambalea. Se derrumba contra la pared cuando Arya lo elimina, y luego ella camina y lo mira con una mezcla de preocupación y desdén.

—Ve a por Sansa —dice—. Brienne debe estar con ella.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —pregunta ella.

—No eres mi maldita Guardia Real —le recuerda, y ella esboza una media sonrisa.

—Ambas tendrán mi cabeza si te dejo morir aquí en el pasillo —señala.

—Mejor yo que ellas —dice—. Ve. Es una orden.

—No recibo órdenes de estúpidos leones viejos —dice ella, pero con otra mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se acerca, se va.

* * *

Jaime divaga, sin rumbo. Está en la sala del trono y está viendo a Ned Stark cocinarse vivo dentro de su armadura mientras Robb se estrangula a sí mismo luchando por llegar a él.

_No_, piensa, _esto no sucedió_. Pero Aerys ríe, y Jaime se tambalea hacia adelante para empujar su espada a través de la espalda del rey. Pero él no está sosteniendo una espada. Su mano ha desaparecido. Ambas manos han desaparecido.

Él está hecho mierda en el río, y Brienne está ahí, y ella está tirando de él hacia arriba y arrastrándolo hacia el bosque, mandándolo a callar una y otra vez mientras lucha por soltarse, y ella lo sostiene con un brazo como si no pesara nada, como si él no _fuera_ nada, y ella está empapada, goteando, con el pelo pegado a la frente.

—Su Gracia —dice con desprecio, de la misma manera que solía decir con desprecio _Matarreyes_.

Está en Invernalia. Nadie más está con él. Hay ceniza en el aire, en su lengua. Oye a los dragones chillando afuera, y uno sacude el castillo mientras lo sobrevuela. Él tiene que encontrar su habitación. Tiene que contárselo todo. Pero cada pasillo está derrumbado y destruido, y él recuerda. Los muertos. Los muertos están aquí, y Brienne está en peligro.

* * *

—¡Ser!

Vuelve de golpe a la consciencia cuando Pod le agarra del hombro.

—Quiero decir, Su Gracia —recuerda Pod, y Jaime gruñe una protesta y trata de apartar al muchacho, pero Pod se aferra con determinación—. Su Gracia, soy yo, Podrick —dice, y Jaime quisiera reírse. Su boca se siente muy seca y pegajosa, y se da cuenta de que todavía está sangrando.

—Sí, sé quién eres, Podrick —se las arregla para decir—. ¿Dónde está Brienne?

—No lo sé. La estaba buscando. Pensé que ella estaría contigo.

—Ojalá —Jaime suspira.

—¿Su Gracia?

—Llévame a Sam, ¿quieres? Probablemente se esté escondiendo en sus habitaciones.

—Por supuesto, Ser. Mi señor. Su Gracia —dice Podrick, y Jaime suspira de nuevo.

* * *

De hecho, Sam está en sus habitaciones con Gilly y sus dos niños, que están aterrorizados y hacen un millón de preguntas. Sam está pálido y claramente aterrado, pero suelta muchas risitas nerviosas y trata de fingir que todo está bien, incluso cuando se está volviendo verde tratando de no vomitar por la cantidad de sangre que Jaime está perdiendo. Jaime está pensando con nostalgia en el maestre Pycelle, que era un estúpido y una molestia incompetente, pero al menos se estaba callado si le decías que cerrara la boca con la suficiente firmeza, y Pod camina de un lado a otro con impaciencia pero se niega a dejar su lado para encontrar a Brienne, y finalmente la consciencia de Jaime tiene el sentido común de irse a la mierda y dejarlo dormir de nuevo.

* * *

Realmente es conveniente desmayarse en medio de un gran evento y luego despertarse solamente cuando el lío se ha solucionado. Jaime decide hacerlo más a menudo.

Está en sus propias habitaciones cuando se despierta, somnoliento e irritado por el sol en sus ojos, y todo huele a limones, por lo que sabe que el cadáver ha desaparecido de su habitación y que el suelo ha sido limpiado a fondo.

Cuando abre los ojos, ve a Sansa caminando de un lado a otro al pie de su cama. Sus ojos van esperanzados primero a un lado y luego al otro, esperando ver a Brienne, pero ella no está allí. Su corazón se hunde primero, y luego su estómago.

_Si ella me amara, estaría a mi lado, ¿verdad? _Y luego_, Oh, dioses, ¿y si está muerta?_

—Sansa —dice con la voz ronca, tratando de sentarse, y ella se precipita hacia él rápidamente, su expresión cambiando con irritación.

—Basta —dice bruscamente, incluso mientras lo está ayudando, acomodando almohadas detrás de él y tocándolo sin pensar para asegurarse de que está bien—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Horrible —admite—. Brienne. ¿Brienne está–?

—Brienne está bien —dice Sansa, sin poder creérselo—. A diferencia de _ti_, Jaime.

—Oh, dioses —jadea Jaime, sosteniendo su muñón, fingiendo notarlo por primera vez—. Me cortaron la mano. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Casi _moriste_.

—Heridas leves, en el peor de los casos, lady Stark. Estoy bien.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, su mirada fulminante se marchita, y le recuerda de nuevo a su madre, y eso hace que quiera reír.

—No estás bien. Tuviste _suerte_. A varios niveles diferentes. Daenerys envió aquí a tres Hombres sin Rostro para matarte.

—Una iniciativa muy cara para una exiliada.

—Sí, bueno, mis espías me han dicho que no tiene oro para otro intento, así que por ahora se te ha concedido un aplazamiento. Hasta que encuentre otra forma de reunir un ejército o al menos oro suficiente para intentarlo de nuevo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Todavía en Meereen. Harías bien en enviar un Hombre sin Rostro por tu cuenta.

—Lo sé, pero no lo haré.

Sansa le sonríe amable.

—Lo sé —responde ella.

—Tu hermana dijo que Tyrion va a intentar razonar con ella. Tal vez deberíamos enviarle un mensaje propio. Hazle saber que nos encargamos de sus asesinos y que estamos dispuestos a olvidarlo todo si ella está dispuesta a tratar de negociar la paz.

—Un noble objetivo —resopla Sansa—. No sé si será posible, pero cosas más extrañas han sucedido. Y ella tiene debilidad por Tyrion, aún. —Suspira y se sienta al borde de su cama, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Realmente tienes la intención de renunciar a la corona cuando terminen los cinco años?

—He estado contando los días —admite Jaime, una broma que no es realmente una broma.

—La gente ha luchado y muerto por la oportunidad de gobernar Poniente.

—Sí, ¿y cómo les ha resultado eso?

—Pero eres un buen rey, Jaime.

—Tal vez. No creo que esté siendo un desastre total, pero nuestros últimos gobernantes no han inspirado mucha confianza, por lo que es difícil juzgar si realmente lo estoy haciendo bien o si solo salgo mejor en comparación.

—Confía en tu Mano —dice Sansa—. Eres un buen rey.

Ella lo dice sinceramente, negándose a permitirle retroceder. Él suspira y asiente, agradecido por el cumplido.

—El trono, la corona, corrompen a las personas. Tal vez he encontrado el secreto y me he rodeado de personas a las que tengo demasiado miedo de decepcionar. No lo sé. Pero no quiero averiguarlo. Dicen que Aerys fue un buen rey una vez. Y hubo un tiempo en que pensé que Robert Baratheon también podría serlo. Y Cersei... Estoy seguro de que mi hermana no _quiso_ ser la reina que resultó ser. Todos comienzan con intenciones que, bueno, tal vez no son _buenas_, pero ciertamente no son tan malas como terminan. No cometeré ese error. Los reinos han sangrado lo suficiente. Es hora de cambiar las cosas. ¿Y por qué no ahora? Las casas principales están prácticamente borradas del mapa. Las casas menores también. No creo que haya habido antes un momento en que la clase dominante haya sido tan débil. No creo que llegue otra oportunidad como esta. Y tiene que haber una razón por la que tu hermano me eligió.

—Si tratamos de descubrir cuál, nos volveremos locos —dice Sansa con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero… tienes razón.

—Serás una buena reina —le dice—. Probablemente también serías una buena reina de Poniente, si esos Hombres sin Rostro hubieran hecho su trabajo. Pero creo que es una tarea demasiado grande para cualquiera. El norte tendrá su independencia, contigo a la cabeza, y el sur puede probar algo un poco diferente. No creo que sea un plan tan malo.

—Yo tampoco. Pero no te está haciendo muchos amigos.

—Mis mejores actos generalmente no lo hacen —señala, y Sansa sonríe.

—Le diré a Brienne que estás despierto. —Ella sonríe un poco mientras se levanta—. Estaba bastante preocupada por ti.

—Ella es mi Lord Comandante, y sabes lo cumplidora que es Brienne. Probablemente temía haber fallado en su deber más sagrado.

Sansa pone los ojos en blanco.

—Eres demasiado viejo para mendigar afirmaciones como esta, Jaime. Sería vergonzoso incluso si no fueras rey. Te he dicho antes que Brienne te ama.

—Ella piensa que yo no la amo a _ella_.

—Sí, ella me dijo eso. Estaba muy molesta cuando pensaba que te morías y que una negación de tus sentimientos fue lo último que ella te dijo.

—Espero que te hayas reído en su cara como siempre te ríes en la mía.

—De hecho, lo hice —dice Sansa, complacida—. También Arya. Y Podrick, incluso. Brienne estaba bastante avergonzada, pero al menos ya lo sabe.

El corazón de Jaime hace esta cosa molesta de latir como loco lleno de esperanza en su pecho, y Sansa sonríe de nuevo y pone los ojos en blanco una vez más y sale de la habitación antes de que él pueda decir algo muy cursi y paternal sobre cuánto la valora y la estima.

* * *

Brienne entra en su habitación no mucho después, como si estuviera lista para enfrentar la horca. Jaime se ríe de ella de inmediato, y se alegra de haberlo hecho, porque ella lo fulmina con la mirada. Obstinada e irritada y a la defensiva y tan _perfectamente_ Brienne.

—Jaime —dice ella, con rigidez, entre dientes apretados.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien.

—Casi te mueres.

—¡Casi lo hice! Pero me mantuve firme durante bastante tiempo contra un Hombre sin Rostro. Deberías estar orgullosa.

—_¿Orgullosa?_ Dos de nuestros hombres murieron en el ataque. Yo tendría que haber estado de guardia fuera de tu habitación, pero yo... —Ella suspira, sus fosas nasales se dilatan y él la observa con una vaga inquietud—. Le pedí a Flynn que tomara mi turno. No debería haber hecho eso.

—Llámame bastardo si lo deseas, pero si hacerte enojar lo suficiente como para cambiar tu turno fue lo que te mantuvo viva, tendré que enfurecerte más a menudo. —Ella lo fulmina con la mirada—. Lo siento por Flynn. De veras. Lo siento por todos los Capas Doradas y los soldados que murieron cuando los mercenarios realizaron su intento, y por quien quiera que fuera asesinado para que los asesinos pudieran entrar. Pero estás viva, y eso es lo más importante para mí.

Él no aparta la vista de su mirada, porque necesita que ella vea que es completamente sincero.

—Eres el rey —dice ella, muy lentamente, como si él lo hubiera olvidado.

—Lo soy. ¿Y qué?

—Jaime —dice con severidad.

—No me importa ser el rey. No me importa que seas mi maldito Lord Comandante. Tampoco me importaba cuando yo era un maldito Guardia Real. Me importas tú. _Te _quiero. Muy groseramente intentaste decirme que no lo hacía antes, pero por tonto que haya sido sobre mis afectos en el pasado, tal vez me concederás que yo me conozca mejor de lo que tú lo haces. —Ella continúa fulminándolo con la mirada, dividida entre la Brienne Lord Comandante Con Sentido del Deber y la Brienne Irritada Con Jaime—. Te amaba cuando te vi en Aguasdulces. Te amaba cuando te vi en Pozo Dragón. Te seguí hasta Invernalia y te amaba allí. Quería casarme contigo.

—Jaime —dice ella, sobresaltada.

—Esa noche, después de la batalla–

—Jaime. —Ahora es una advertencia, pero él sigue adelante.

—Estaba borracho y era lo suficientemente audaz como para alcanzar lo que quería, pero quería mucho más que eso. Seguía pensando 'no puedes deshonrarla' y 'tienes que demostrárselo', así que te di lo que pude y decidí que sugeriría un matrimonio tan pronto como estuviese lo suficientemente sobrio como para decir las palabras sin ponerme en evidencia. Excepto que lo jodí todo porque me fui. Me fui y pensé que entendías por qué, pero aparentemente no lo hiciste. No regresé para salvar a Cersei como amante. Regresé para salvarla como mi hermana, como mi gemela, como la mujer que amé durante la mayor parte de mi vida. Ella no era la misma muchacha que fue, y yo no era el mismo hombre. Eso no significa que no podría amarla, pero sí que no podría amarla de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo. Mi corazón ha sido tuyo por_ años_. Incluso si tú no sientes lo mismo, necesito que al menos lo entiendas, porque me está volviendo loco, sabiendo que crees que me fui porque quería, y no porque pensara que era algo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Y si lo hago? —pregunta Brienne—. ¿Sentir lo mismo? —Ella sostiene a Guardajuramentos con fuerza, y se ve como una maravilla vestida de blanco, el sol haciendo cosas maravillosas en su cabello y sus ojos, y él solo se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho después de un momento demasiado largo de solo... quedarse mirando.

—Si lo haces —dice él, su voz ronca como si se la hubiera lastimado por mantener todo esto dentro de él durante años sin dejarlo salir correctamente hasta ahora—. Si lo haces, diría que sería más fácil proteger a tu rey si estuvieras en la cama a su lado todas las noches, ¿no?

Ella lo mira fijamente. Él tiene tiempo para preguntarse si lo ha vuelto a joder todo. Y luego ella sonríe. Lenta, dudosa, francamente incrédula. Y luego ella ríe, y su corazón late con un latido molesto y muy revelador en el pecho.

—Eres ridículo —dice ella, y hay tanto afecto en su tono que él siente que sus temores literalmente desaparecen cuando ella se acerca a la cama.

—¿Estoy equivocado? —pregunta. Ella se sienta en el borde de la cama, doblando una larga pierna por debajo de ella, y retira las mantas para poder examinar los vendajes de su costado. Sus dedos bailan sobre ellos, apenas tocando su piel, y él podría morir felizmente así.

—No —admite ella en voz baja—. Pensé–

—Lo sé.

—¿Sabes lo que pensé?

—Pensaste que me fui porque quería estar con Cersei. Probablemente pensaste que era fácil para mí dejarte. Probablemente no sepas que fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer.

—No lo sabía... —comienza, y se apaga, pero con ese triste tipo de finalidad, eso significa que no continuará ese pensamiento.

—Sé que no —dice—. Y sé que tengo al menos parte de la culpa por eso. Debería haber dejado mis intenciones más claras esa noche. Todo lo que podía pensar era que quería saborearte y que no debería follarte hasta que estuviéramos casados, pero debería haberme obligado a recordar al menos algunas otras cosas.

—Yo no debería haber huido, por la mañana —dice Brienne en voz baja.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Él lo sabe, sin embargo. Después de las punzadas de inseguridad del principio (unas cuantas), él lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Conocía a Brienne demasiado bien como para malinterpretar sus motivos al esconderse de él a la mañana siguiente. Él la deja luchar por descubrir cómo decirlo, porque él sabe que ella necesita decirlo.

Finalmente, ella dice—: Pensé que lo considerarías un error, cuando despertaras. Pensé en irme y ahorrárnoslo a los dos.

—Te busqué esa mañana —admite él.

—Sansa me lo dijo. No creo haberla creído en ese momento. Creo que pensé que estaba siendo amable.

—Te busqué. Y quería besarte de nuevo. Y quería saborearte de nuevo. Y quería casarme contigo. Aún lo hago.

—Eres el rey —señala ella—. Y yo soy Lord Comandante de tu Guardia Real.

—Sí, y ninguno de tus votos dice que no puedes ser también mi reina —dice. Se siente avergonzado de repente por haberlo dicho—. No es que..., no escribimos los votos específicamente para _eso_. Pero quería que fueran votos que te enorgullecieran jurar, y quería..., bueno, eso esperaba.

La expresión de Brienne se suaviza cuando lo mira. Hay algo que es casi lástima en su expresión, pero no es lástima. Es empatía, emoción, afecto. Ella se muerde el labio, y toca sus vendajes distraídamente, manteniendo la vista baja para no tener que mirarlo. Él se siente como que quizás está conteniendo el aliento.

—No sé si había en mí lugar para la esperanza —admite ella—. Pero sí que soñaba.

Él sonríe y cubre su mano con la suya. Le duele un poco, tan cerca de su lesión, pero no podría importarle menos el dolor. Ella lo está mirando de nuevo, y le da la vuelta a su mano para envolver sus dedos alrededor de los suyos, y él la ama tantísimo.

—Quiero que seas la última reina de Poniente —le suelta sin aliento, y ella se ríe de él, con toda su cara iluminándose. Él se sienta, dolorido de nuevo y decidido aún a seguir ignorándolo, y la besa. Ella le agarra la cara con ambas manos y le devuelve el beso. Pero ella se separa rápidamente.

—Es un poco _audaz_ asumir que tus cambios se mantendrán en pie una vez te hayas ido. Probablemente entregarás la corona y ellos jugarán un poco a esa cosa del consejo antes de luchar por quién será el _Primer _Consejero, y entonces volverá a ser una monarquía antes de que te des cuenta.

—¿Tu rey ha sido _gravemente_ herido y te estás burlando de sus muy inteligentes ideas sobre el gobierno de un país en su lecho de muerte? —pregunta Jaime, y ella se ríe de él otra vez, empujándolo suavemente contra las almohadas, con cuidado de no tocar su herida.

—Mi _rey_ necesita a alguien para mantener su ego bajo control —dice Brienne. Su voz es baja y profunda, y Jaime se siente bastante satisfecho con cómo está resultando todo esto, excepto por la parte donde fue apuñalado.

—Suena como si te estuvieras ofreciendo voluntaria para el puesto —dice, y ella se inclina hacia adelante los últimos escasos centímetros y reclama sus labios con los suyos, y eso es todo lo que él recuerda de esa noche, excepto que esta vez, despejado, sobrio y nuevo. Sus manos se mueven sin descanso sobre él, tocando su estómago, su pecho, sosteniendo sus brazos contra la almohada para evitar que se incorpore.

—Necesitas descansar —dice ella cuando de mala gana deja de besarlo—. Estás herido.

—¿Y cómo vas a lidiar con este choque de deberes? —pregunta, con afectuosa burla—. ¿Mantener a tu rey a salvo de hacerse daño a sí mismo? ¿O finalmente ceder ante todos estos años de anhelo reprimido y dejarlo exhausto como sabes que él quiere?

—¿Anhelo reprimido? —pregunta, sin impresionarse. Él se sienta antes de que ella pueda detenerlo, y tira de ella para besarla otra vez.

—¿Cómo lo llamarías? —pregunta cuando finalmente se separa, y se ríe cuando ella lo empuja contra la almohada con más firmeza.

—¿Voy a tener que atarte a esta cama? —pregunta ella, irritada e inocente. Su voz baja y la idea misma van directamente a su polla, y entonces él se ríe lo suficiente escandaloso como para tensar sus puntos de sutura cuando ella se queda de piedra y desconcertada por su (casi sin aliento) respuesta de "¿Lo harías?".

* * *

Brienne está de pie por encima de su hombro mientras firma su última acta como rey con una floritura. No tiene que mirarla para saber que está poniendo los ojos en blanco. La última reina de los siete reinos —o, bueno, seis reinos ahora—, ha aprendido mucho de él a lo largo de los años, pero su practicada perfección para tal movimiento de ojos fue aprendida directamente de Sansa, de eso no tiene ninguna duda. Su Mano está esperando afuera a que le permitan entrar, y Jaime siente una alegría que marea por haber terminado con todo esto.

Cinco años han pasado. Más tarde, habrá una ceremonia muy pública donde él se quitará la corona y la hará fundir. Ese horrible trono, también. Está muy entusiasmado con esa parte. Odia la maldita cosa. El consejo ha sido nombrado y elegido, y solo esperan tomar su lugar. Jaime ha llegado a detestar las ceremonias solemnes en los cinco años que ha sido rey, pero está ansioso por esta. Nadie le creyó cuando dijo que terminaría su reinado en cinco años, y le encanta demostrar que estaban equivocados.

Su firma se seca en las dos hojas frente a él, y estampa en ellas su sello oficial, y luego ya está. Brienne se inclina para besarlo en la mejilla.

—Eres un buen rey —le dice ella. Ella le dice eso mucho. A él le gusta bastante.

—Y tú eres una mejor reina. Debería haber intentado casarme contigo hace _años_.

—Probablemente hubiera dicho que no —bromea, aunque él sabe que no lo hubiera hecho. Los años han disipado sus dudas, y aunque él sabe que ella todavía tiene destellos de inseguridad que la hacen preguntarse por qué, él también sabe que ella confía en él lo suficiente como para creerle cuando dice que la ama, y sabe que ella nunca volverá a huir de él.

—Podrick, ¿podrías dejarla entrar, por favor? —pregunta.

Entra Sansa, luciendo un hermoso vestido gris con diseños blancos y rojos. Ella ha pasado toda la mañana con sus invitados: Tyrion, principalmente, aunque sabe que ella se ha mantenido cerca de Daenerys y de su consorte también. Han pasado algunos años desde ese fiasco de los Hombres sin Rostro, y Jaime y Daenerys han logrado encontrar un terreno común en el que trabajar juntos para "romper la rueda" y cambiar las partes del mundo que más odian, pero nunca habrá afecto entre ellos, y habrá incluso menos afecto entre Daenerys y Sansa. Nadie ha olvidado la Batalla de Desembarco del Rey y la forma en que Daenerys casi los mató a todos, pero Jaime sabe mejor que nadie que los peores actos de una persona no siempre los definen.

Bueno, tal vez la definen _un_ _poco. _Pero en el interés de mantenerse con vida, a sí mismo, a su familia y a los miembros de su nuevo consejo, amigos resentidos son siempre mejores que enemigos acérrimos.

Sansa es la que hizo que eso pasara. Ella es la que tiene a Tyrion de su lado, y ella es quien convenció a Daenerys de dejar el pasado morir y dejar Poniente inconquistado. Jaime solo puede llevarse el mérito de saber que ella sería una buena Mano en primer lugar. Todavía recuerda su voz pequeña y esperanzada cuando él se lo pidió. Aliviada por ser valorada por algo más que su aspiración al norte y por su belleza. Jaime ha hecho muchas cosas por las que nunca se perdonará a sí mismo, pero esta es una cosa que sabe que hizo bien.

—Lady Sansa —dice, levantando la primera hoja y entregándosela—. ¿O debería decir 'Su Gracia'?

Sansa se muerde el labio para tratar de contener su sonrisa, pero Jaime se deleita en pureza del júbilo de su expresión. Ella lee la proclamación que separa al norte del resto de los seis reinos y que la nombra como su reina, y ella exhala un suspiro tembloroso de alivio.

—No puedo creer que realmente lo hayas hecho —dice, bromeando, intentando sin éxito ocultar sus emociones.

—Por favor, no me hagas decir lo de los Lannister y sus deudas.

—Nunca lo haría. Gracias, Jaime.

—Fue mi penúltimo decreto como rey —dice, bastante petulante. Le tiende la segunda hoja. Ella la toma cuidadosamente, sus ojos ya brillan—. Un perdón completo —dice—. Para Jon Nieve. Supongo que te dejaré a ti la legitimación. No estaba seguro de si él querría ser Stark o Targaryen.

—Stark —dice, en voz baja, sonriendo ante el indulto—. Gracias.

—Debería haberlo hecho hace años —admite Jaime—. Ciertamente debería haberlo hecho antes de perdonar a mi hermano, pero...

—La gente necesitaba un castigo —dice Sansa, recitando las mismas palabras que ha estado diciendo durante los últimos cinco años—. Así que les dimos uno. Cinco años es suficiente. Gracias.

—Se perdió un poco en el camino, pero aún así nos salvó. Es por lo que estamos en deuda con él. Y contigo también.

Sansa le sonríe, y los sentimientos paternos lo invaden y lo hacen sentir tonto y esperanzado por el futuro y arrepentido por el pasado, todo a la vez.

—Yo tenía razón, ya sabes —dice ella mientras se levanta para llevar sus últimos decretos al consejo—. _Fuiste_ un buen rey. Poniente es un lugar mejor porque tú estabas al mando.

Él ríe y Brienne también ríe por lo bajo con él.

—Su ego no necesita ninguna ayuda. Especialmente no hoy —dice ella, pero le pasa los dedos suavemente por el pelo para quitarle cualquier aguijón que pudiera haber en sus palabras—. Ha sido un no parar. Todos diciéndole cuánto lo amaban como rey.

—Tratando de ganarse mi favor —dice—. No creen que realmente me vaya. No creerán que me voy hasta tres semanas después de que me haya ido.

—¿A dónde tienen pensado ir? —pregunta Sansa. Se agarra las hojas al pecho y Jaime piensa que cinco años no han hecho mucho por sumarle años. Es una mujer adulta, sí, pero es una mujer adulta a la que le robaron su infancia, y de alguna manera todavía es esa niña.

—A Tarth —dice Jaime—. Para una visita. Entonces quizás te visitemos en Invernalia.

—Tal vez podrían ser persuadidos para quedarse más tiempo —dice Sansa. Vacilante y cuidadosa, pero él puede ver la forma en que la esperanza brilla detrás de sus ojos—. Resulta que soy una reina sin un Lord Comandante para mi Guardia Real. —Sus ojos se mueven ligeramente hacia Brienne, y ella sonríe mientras dirige sus ojos hacia Jaime—. Y me hace falta una Mano. Parece que tienes una de repuesto.

Jaime se ríe, encantado, y puede escuchar la suave risa de su esposa detrás de él.

—Podemos pensar en un par de personas calificadas —dice ella. Sansa sonríe, sus labios apenas se curvan hacia arriba, y extiende su mano sobre la mesa para apretar la de Jaime, solo por un momento. Su mano izquierda. _Su_ mano.

—Bien —dice ella—. Ha sido un honor servir como tu Mano, Su Gracia.

—Jaime —le recuerda él, y la sonrisa con que le responde es muy joven y llena de esperanza, y puede verla en otros cinco años, en diez, majestuosa y digna, maternal y amable, y él estará allí junto a ella tal y como ella estuvo a su lado, con Brienne siempre con ellos, los tres exactamente como debería ser.

Y Jon, supone. Lo que la haga feliz.

*** - * - * - FIN - * - * - ***

.

* * *

.

**NdA:**

Y entonces Daenerys y Daario vivieron felices para siempre, conquistando todas las ciudades de la Bahía de los Esclavos una y otra vez. Y Jon y Brienne soportaron muy pacientemente las constantes bromas paternales de Jaime y el renuente aprecio de Sansa por ellas.

**NdT: **

Gracias de nuevo a **angel_deux** y a **LyraDarcyFoy** por esto. Me ha hecho muy feliz traducir esta historia. Adoro el sarcasmo descreído de Jaime, las mil formas en que se reconstruye una y otra vez, hasta llegar a ser el hombre que siempre debió haber sido… Espero que a ustedes, lectores, también les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


End file.
